Scorpius Malfoy and the Very Strange Year
by tolraisgrey
Summary: Scorpius 'Mouse' Malfoy had always been a loner. That is, until he started at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry! Together,with his new friends Albus Potter, Rose Weasley and Becky Matthews he aims to prove that not all Malfoys are arrogant pureblood Slytherins.There's just the slight problem of strange voices only they can hear... or are they? No pairings as of yet.
1. The Train

Scorpius got onto the train, looking back at his parents miserably as he did so. He didn't _want_ to go to school, he really didn't, but his father insisted. He thought back to the conversation they had had on the platform whilst everyone else had been staring at that Potter family.

"I hope you will bring honour to our name Scorpius. It is expected of you after all"

He nodded "Yes father. But, what if I'm in _Gryffindor_?"

"Then Gryffindor house have gained an excellent student, will it not? Too much blood has been lost from an obsession with its purity"

Scorpius frowned "What if I'm in Hufflepuff?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Is that likely?"

"No."

"Then go, and although you are a Malfoy, remember it is still a name to be proud of. And do try to beat the Weasley girl at least once…"

"Yes father. Goodbye father."

So he got on to the train, fighting through a horde of second year boys, one a Potter, the other two identical, with dark blond hair and slightly surprised expressions.

He almost made it through the carriage when the Potter boy turned and stared at him.

"What do you think you're doing? We don't want your sort in here _Malfoy_. Sod off, or you'll regret it." He didn't so much as sneer, but it was clear from his expression that he wasn't joking.

Scorpius felt a hot prickling feeling in his eyes, but he pushed it back fiercely along with the sinking feeling with his stomach. He might not be a mudblood- _Muggle-Born _hater, but he was still a Malfoy, and he was _not_ going to cry.

He eventually made it to an empty compartment, still dragging his trunk behind him at shut the door with a huge of relief.

"I'm _not_ going to be in Slytherin." he decided. He wasn't really ambitious or 'cunning' enough, and although he had secretly always quite liked the idea of being the first Gryffindor in his family, like his distant relative Sirius Black, he didn't really think he was brave enough to merit a place in that house. Still he was only 11, and so ignoring such gloomy thoughts for a little while, he dug out a battered _muggle_ graphic novel from his trunk. His father would have probably killed him if he'd known, but he didn't.

_I suppose I am little bit Slytherin_ he thought as he flicked through the pages happily. Unfortunately for Scorpius though, he wasn't alone for long, as he heard a boy and a girl, bickering outside.

"I _told _you that James wouldn't let us sit with them, Al."

"_You?_ It was _your _idea in the first place! And now bloody Lorcan Scamander's given me blue hair! _Blue!_ I look like Teddy. Thanks Rose!"

Scorpius groaned. Of all the people to have to come and share his compartment, it would have to be Potter (who did indeed have blue hair) and Weasley.

The door slid open.

"Is anyone – oh sorry, every where else is full..." Weasley said, not seeing Scorpius at first. "Is it all right if we come in?"

"Go ahead" Scorpius muttered. It was just _typical_, still, maybe if he kept his head behind the manga, they might not recognise him.

"Aren't you Scorpius Malfoy?" asked the Potter boy

Or Not. He looked up from the graphic novel.

"What do you think?" He snapped. Why couldn't they just leave him _alone? _Potter instantly looked affronted, and Scorpius kicked himself; he didn't want to be _friends_ with him, but he didn't want him as an enemy either.

"All right, sorry! I was only asking!" Potter replied, then turned to his cousin and continued a conversation they'd obviously had going for some time.

"Yeah but Rosie, you'll definitely be in Gryffindor, you're a Weasley! You _have_ to be, there's like a law or something."

Weasley rolled her eyes.

"_Honestly _Albus, you're part Weasley too! By the rule, so are you. Think I might prefer Ravenclaw, anyway, I'll be away from you and James anyway, the smelly prat." She said, with a sniff.

Scorpius tried to tune out the cousins' banter, but eventually he had enough.

"Will you too shut up? There isn't a law that says you have to shout everything, you know!" Scorpius huffed.

This time Potter laughed.

"Sorry!" He said in a stage-whisper. "Do you want us to talk like this?"

"Al!"

"I don't want you to talk about _anything_! I'm sick of thinking about houses! I don't want to be Slytherin, but since practically my whole family has been Slytherin since there have been Malfoys and 'there's like a law or something' that's unlikely, I'm not intelligent enough for Ravenclaw, and heaven knows if I were a Hufflepuff I'd emigrate, I _really_ just want to read my book and _not think_!"

Potter raised an eyebrow and Scorpius automatically wanted to take back everything he'd just said. It just wasn't _pureblood_ to have such an outburst.

"Notice there's a house you didn't mention," He said. "What about Gryffindor?"

"Oh come on Al-" Weasley scoffed.

"Look Rose, I know something about the Sorting that you don't for once," Albus – Potter, continued, ignoring his cousin's idignant squeak. "It takes your choice into account. Dad said."

"And how would your father know exactly _Potter_?" Scorpius spat. He didn't know why he was being so aggressive, but he thought it might be because if he wasn't he really would cry, and crying in front of a girl or a Potter was definitely something a Malfoy would never do.

"Happened to him he said. And Malfoy, I swear if you tell anyone this, no matter what house you'll end up in, I'll get someone to hex your willy off if you tell, but the Sorting Hat nearly put my dad in Slytherin." Potter said, confidently

And it's Albus, by the way, you can my brother what you like though." He grinned and added as an afterthought.

"Really?" Scorpius choked as huge wash of relief swamped him.

"Yup. My dad's not a liar. Besides, what's so bad about Slytherin? I'm named after a Slytherin, and besides, you might end up like Sirius – first Gryffindor, it can happen. Then the Patil twin's my dad's year were in different houses."

"Dumbledore was a _Gryffindor_ Pot-Albus."

Albus grimaced "My middle name- _Severus_"

"After Professor Snape."

"Yup"

"Huh."

Scorpius then went back to his book, Albus seemingly distracted by the view out the window, for which Scorpius was glad – he didn't really want to think about what it meant that he actually didn't mind talking to Albus, or Weasley, who was currently reading _1001_ _Fungi and Where to Find them_.

There was a lull for a while, and the rhythm of the train had almost lulled Scorpius into dozing off when a shout came from the corridor.

"And stay out you filthy little mudblood!"

Scorpius jolted awake and Albus and Weasley looked at each other.

"Who was in that compartment?" asked Weasley worriedly. Scorpius swore, and the cousin looked at him, Albus impressed, Weasley shocked.

"Warrington and Parkinson."

Albus scowled.

"Purebloods..."

"I said _go _away_, mudblood!" _the voice called again.

"I'm gannin already ya ugly horse-face!" A girl called from the corridor, and the compartment door slid open. The girl turned go almost immediately, but Albus called her back.

"Don't go! Are you OK?"

She came back into the compartment, and although Scorpius rolled his eyes, he couldn't really summon up any anger.

"I'm fine, really." She sniffed, as she wiped her face. Her blonde hair had been half-pulled out of its ponytail, her plain robes were rumpled (unembroidered as yet, making her a first year) and she had obviously been crying.

"You're obviously not," Scorpius, said, surprising everyone, including himself. "Have my handkerchief, it's clean. What's your name?" he continued, ignoring the looks from Albus and oh well, _Rose_, although he did think he heard Rose mutter something like 'Malfoy _would_ have a hankie and not tissues...'

"Becky Matthews." The girl responded, wiping her nose and eyes, and then looked at the monogram in the corner.

"SHM? What's that stand for then?" Becky asked, obviously cheered up now, and Scorpius couldn't help but feel a little proud that he was partly responsible. He then realised what she'd asked him and inwardly groaned.

"Scorpius _Hyperion_ Malfoy." He drawled. "I don't know _what_ my parents were thinking." he finished in a more normal tone for an 11 year old. As he expected, the other three first years found this hysterical, but he didn't feel as insulted as would have expected. Was it possible that he actually _liked_ Albus, Rose and and a _Muggle-born?_

"Mate, that's _child-abuse_!" Albus said, holding his sides, whilst Becky was trying her very hardest not to laugh and Rose was hiding her face under book.

"Like you can talk, Albus _Severus_ Potter!" Scorpius retorted, laughing at his name a little himself, for the very first time in his life.

"That's a...canny name." Becky said quietly, a smile quirking the left of her face, as she sat down next to Rose, who pushed Albus onto the opposite seat next to Scorpius. "Are you from a wizarding family? Pureblood was it?"

Scorpius nodded, "Yes, although I try not be as horrible as the ones you just met, Warrington and Parkinson – it's a miracle they can actually speak, considering how many purebloods marry their cousins." Becky leant forward, seemingly fascinated by the explanation. Scorpius blushed.

"So...what about you two?" she asked suddenly of Albus and Rose.

"Rose Weasley, and no Malfoy I don't have a stupid middle name, this one's cousin." she said pointing to Albus, "half-blood, though mum's a muggle-born witch, and my dad's supposedly pureblood, but no-one counts us, cos we're blood-traitors apparently, which means someone who doesn't support the idea of pureblood supremacy."

"Albus Potter, pretty much pureblood, though I'm part Weasley, so half of me is 'blood-traitor'" he said making air quotes. "which, like Rosie said, means we like Muggles and Muggle-borns, dad grew up muggle though, so he doesn't really care about blood status.

Becky nodded, then her eyes widened, looking from Rose to Albus, squeaked and then dived into her trunk, whilst Scorpius, Albus and Rose looked at each other in confusion. Becky surfaced, brandishing a copy of _Modern Magical History: New and Updated_. She flicked through the pages, frantically, and then gave a triumphant 'hah!' and read aloud.

"'Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, commonly referred to in the press as the _Golden Trio_ in the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts, all now work in positions in the Ministry (Blagden:2011) have supposedly remained good friends over the years, with Weasley and Granger formalising their wartime romance (see footnote3 chapter 12), and having two children, whilst Potter, commonly referred to in his youth as the Boy-Who-Lived married Ginevra Weasley, the younger sister of Ronald, and who now live in London with three children' That's you! Isn't it?" Becky's eyes bulged, and when she saw the three of them staring at her in amazement, she continued defensively and her accent strengthening slightly. "What, I like knowing things a'reet!"

"Definitely a Ravenclaw," Scorpius and Albus said simultaneously, looking at each other warily as they realised.

"How am I Ravenclaw? And answer the first question!" Becky said impatiently.

"Yes I'm Harry Potter's son, yes I have an elder brother James who's a prat, a little sister called Lily, and yes my dad really did kill Voldemort, but don't ask me stuff, cause he really doesn't like us talking about it, thinks it's bragging."

"It _is _bragging." Rose said giving Albus an exasperated look. "And yes, my mum and dad are Hermione Granger-Weasley and Ron Weasley."

"As for how you're a Ravenclaw," Scorpius continued "Well..."

The three wizarding children tried to explain as best they could to Becky how and why exactly you ended up Sorted, and the four of them were so involved in their conversation (including a short interlude, as Albus had to explain to Becky and Scorpius why, exactly, his hair was blue,) that it wasn't until it started getting dark that Scorpius and Albus realised that they really ought to have been in their robes half an hour ago and they stopped talking.

It wasn't until they were getting off the train that Scorpius realised he'd gone almost three hours without even thinking the word blood-status, or thinking of referring to Albus or Rose by their last names.


	2. The Lake

**A/N Disclaimer the world in which this story was set up is not belong to me, but the awesome JK Rowling. I do not own any of the characters whose names are recognised from the books. (I do claim Becky as mine though). There is a bit of Jo's text in here at the end the chappie that I also disclaim.**

* * *

"Firs' years over here! C'mon firs' years follow me." Rose and Albus grinned as they saw the familiar bulky form of Hagrid towering over the students. Becky's mouth dropped open.

"Who's that?!" She asked.

"Hagrid, he's the gamekeeper and Professor for Care of Magical Creatures, not that we have that this year," Rose whispered. "Oh, and don't worry about your stuff, it gets taken up to the castle."

Meanwhile, Albus had pushed to the front of the first years, dragging a reluctant Scorpius, and pet ferret behind him.

"Hi Hagrid!" He said grinning. The huge man looked down and blinked, seemingly confused by Al's hair, but smiled back when he realised who he was.

"A'right Albus? What's happened to yer hair?" He asked

"Good thanks! And James and the Scamander twins...again!" Albus rolled his eyes. Hagrid laughed, then frowned when he saw Scorpius.

"An' who's this then? Not a Malfoy?" Hagrid said disbelievingly.

Scorpius squimed under Hagrid's gaze, which was curious, but not hostile.

"Yes sir, Scorpius Malfoy, but I hope I don't follow my family tradition too closely, sir!" he said, as politely as he could manage.

"Well I never." Hagrid seemed satisfied for the moment, and turned his attention to Rose and Becky who had finally elbowed their way to the front of the crowd.

"And this is Becky Matthews Hagrid, we met on the train." Rose said breathlessly.

"Did yeh now? Well any friend of a Potter or Weasley is a friend o' mine, an' don't you two ferget, abou' Friday." He shouted over the crowd then, in a voice so loud it scared Luke, Albus's ferret, and Becky and Rose put their hands over their ears.

"ALRIGH'! Firs' Years follow me, mind your step now! AND NO MORE'N FOUR TO A BOAT!"

As they all stumbled down the path trying to see by the flickering light of Hagrid's lantern, Scorpius noticed that Becky looked very pale.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. Becky looked at him, her eyes huge.

"I can't swim. Me mam never let us when I was younger, we couldn't afford swimming lessons" She whispered back. "And that man – Hagrid said boats."

Scorpius grinned back, trying to be reassuring, but he felt like his smile probably looked more like a grimace – reassuring smiles weren't exactly his strength.

"Don't worry, I doubt any thing would happen if you did fall in, the teacher are magic remember."

Becky grinned back, seemingly comforted by Scorpius's pathetic attempt to make her feel better. They probably would have spoken more, but it was hard enough to stay upright as it was, and a nervous silence started to gather over the first years, which wasn't broken until:

"Not long now, when we ge' round this corner, you''ll get yer first look at-"

Hagrid didn't get to finish his sentence as he was cut off by a collective gasp from the first years, even the purebloods. And it was with good reason, for the sight of Hogwarts castle was truly magnificent, lit up and silhouetted against the night sky. It was made even more magnificent by the fact it had a perfect double reflected in the looking glass still lake below, with a fleet of little boats moored at the edge.

Scorpius and Becky caught up with the others as they stopped by the lake, milling around in an unruly group, which bordered on anarchy as the pupils squabbled over who was going in which boat. Rose on the other hand had the foresight to grab her cousin by the collar of his robes, ignoring his indignant protests, who in turn yanked on Scorpius' sleeve, (who again marvelled at his lack of reaction at what not so long ago would have had him bristled up at the affront like a hedgehog). Scorpius caught Becky's hand and they all fell into one of the little boats, Albus and Becky laughing, whilst Rose tried to look as if she'd meant the impromptu chain effect, and Scorpius simply leant over to check his hair in the water.

When every one was settled safely into the boats, Hagrid having to remind a few of the pureblood children rather forcibly that it was indeed only four to a boat, and yes, they would have to share with a muggle-born. 'And I'll be havin' words with yer Heads of House about it when yer sorted too!', Hagrid finally gave the the command of 'forward!' and the little boats glided over the calm expanse of Hogwart's lake, leaving silvery wake behind them.

Becky looked over the edge of the boat and shivered. Scorpius couldn't really blame her, there were all sorts of stories about what exactly lurked in the murky depths of Hogwarts Lake. He grabbed the side of the boat as it tilted alarmingly as Becky leant over the side of the boat a little too far, and would have fallen in if Albus hadn't grabbed the back her robes.

"Are you crazy?" Albus asked her. "The lake's _freezing_!" Becky shook her head, as if coming out of a trance, and frowned.

"I thought I saw something."

"Probably the giant sq-ow! What was that for?" Scorpius asked Rose haughtily, who had just kicked his leg, hard. She shook her warningly, which Scorpius then understood as she interrupted.

"I heard there are mermaids in the lake."

"Not really?" Becky said animatedly, settling back into the boat, much to Scorpius's relief.

"Sure, my dad's seen them, he says they're really ugly though" Albus replied, also much relieved that Becky had stopped endangering the boat.

"Don't you ever shut up about your dad?" muttered Scorpius, but there was no real heat or spite behind his words, and Albus stuck his tongue out at him good-naturedly.

They all lapsed back into silence, all four of them getting steadily more nervous as the castle drew nearer, looming over them and making them feel tiny. All of a sudden there was a huge splash and their little boat rocked as its passengers jumped in alarm.

One of the haughty looking girls who hadn't wanted to get in a boat with a muggle-born, was splashing about in the water, a shocked and furious expression on her face. She was screaming at the others in the boat, but the pitch and screeching quality of her voice made it had to distinguish words.

There was a beat of silence and then suddenly the first years began chattering excitedly, so loud that even Hagrid struggled to make himself heard over the noise.

Then suddenly there was a stunned silenced as a gargantuan tentacle lifted the girl out of the water and placed her back in the boat. The muggle-born boy in the boat, a small excitable looking sandy-haired boy's voice could be heard over the water,

"That happened to my dad too! That was the giant squid! You just got rescued by the giant squid!"

"Oh shut up!" She snapped back.

Meanwhile, Albus was trying to hold back laughter, Rose looked vaguely concerned and Becky and Scorpius were holding onto the sides of the boat as it rocked with their laughter.

"You shouldn't laugh! She could have got hurt!" Rose said to the two laughers disapprovingly.

"Oh, believe me Rose, it couldn't have happened to a better, or worse person. Nerys Warrington has the personality of a rabid sheep." Scorpius replied, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Not to mention she was the one who called, me a whatsit, a mudblood, on the train." Becky added, finally having controlled her laughter enough to speak.

The boats carried on their way, sliding under a curtain of ivy and into a murky grotto with plants falling from the ceiling. The boats continued up a dark tunnel, then Hagrid ushered the increasingly nervous first years, up a passageway into the grounds, that let out in the grounds in the shadow in the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone still here?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

**A/N Well this is a surprise, I wasn't expecting to post til after Easter, but the wi-fi god's at the youth hostel I'm staying at have been kind so you can have an Easter present :D Please R&R, but no flames please! I probably won't get a chance to update again til after Easter now, as I say I wasn't actually expecting this. Don't worry, the shenanigans and skulduggery will start soon!**


	3. The Wait

A/N Disclaimer the world in which this story was set up is not belong to me, but the awesome JK Rowling. I do not own any of the characters whose names are recognised from the books. (I do claim Becky as mine though). If you recognise it, I didn't write it sadly otherwise I'd never need to work again [sniffs woebegonely].

* * *

The great oak doors swung open, and a tall man, whose round face would have looked welcoming if it hadn't been for its many scars, was waiting for them. A few of the students looked slightly afraid of the man, but Albus broke into a huge grin.

"Hi Nev-I mean Professor Longbottom!" Albus said then turned an impressive shade of crimson, a colour his Weasley relatives would have been proud of. Professor Longbottom raised his eyebrows at Albus then turned to Hagrid.

"No problems I hope Hagrid?" he asked

"Ehm - there was a bit o' trouble." Hagrid replied, pushing forward a dripping Nerys. The professor merely waved his wand and she was dry, prompting a rush of excited whispering from the students who had seen little magic before. He turned to Albus again with one raised eyebrow and waved his wand again.

"Your brother was responsible for the blue hair, I presume?" He asked, and Albus grinned and nodded. Bidding farewell to Hagrid, Professor Longbottom guided the first years to a small ante-chamber off of the magnificent Entrance Hall, passing what Scorpius assumed was the Great Hall from the buzz of chatter from within. The first years huddled together in little groups looking around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" Professor Longbottom "The welcome feast will start soon but before you can join you schoolmates, you'll first be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you're here at Hogwarts your house is like your family. You'll eat with your house, sleep in house dormitories, have classes with your house mates and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin – each house has its own speciality, history, and they've all produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you're here, your triumphs will see you awarded house points, whilst any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year the House Cup will be awarded to the house with most points. I hope you all become a credit to whichever house become yours."

"I'm going to check that they're ready for you in the Great Hall, so you stay here. If any of you cause any sort of disturbance, I won't hesitate to dock points from your future houses."

Professor Longbottom left the room and the first-years began to shuffle nervously.

"How exactly did he say he say we get sorted?" Becky whispered nervously.

Scorpius felt a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach, and swallowed, trying, but failing to dislodge the lump in his throat.

"He didn't" he said

"It's something to do with a hat, but dad never said exactly how. Your dad never said anything Scorpius?" Albus asked, although seemingly more with casual curiosity than the nerves of his new friends.

"No."

"Well it can't be anything dangerous, or they'd never let it carry on. It's probably just a test or something." Rose whispered back, although she looked as nervous as the others.

Silence fell again, although Becky seemed to be trying pierce holes in Nerys Warrington's back, whilst Rose was whispering under her breath. Scorpius felt sick, although he wasn't the only one, as there was one girl with a long red plait* who looked to be a pale shade of green. The only people in the room who seemed relatively unfazed now that they had been left alone were Albus, and a dark skinned boy Scorpius seemed to remember someone calling Freddy.

The two boys were exchanging grimaces that made them look deformed, trying to out-gurn each other, until Rose and the other red haired girl gave them both scornful glares, although it did lighten the tension in the room somewhat and gave rise to some nervous laughter.

But still, the first-years were incredibly grateful when Professor Longbottom returned and took them into the Great Hall. There was a collective gasp from the group once again, as they took in the sight of the incredible ceiling, the floating candles and the overall splendour of the magnificent room.

"Is it true that the ceiling's enchanted to look like the sky outside?" Scorpius overheard Becky whisper to Rose, although he was too lost in the depths of inky black sky seemingly overhead to hear the reply.

Professor Longbottom had gone into another ante-chamber of the Hall when they had entered, and he now returned with a wooden stool and a very old, grubby-looking and well patched hat which he then placed on on the stool. Scorpius couldn't help thinking that his mother would have a fit if she ever found something like it in the manor, and give the house-elf clothes, at least.

There were a few moments of silence, in which everyone in the Hall seemed to be staring at either hat or the first years. Then in a movement so sudden it caused a renewed wave of whispering amongst the first-years the Sorting Hat (which Scorpius realised the hat must be) burst into song.

_'When I was new and founders four still true_

_Gryffindor set me this task to do_

_To place each of you first year pupils new _

_Into the house that fits the best for you_

_'Gryffindors pride courage and derring-do_

_But in Slytherin it's cunning that shines through _

_Loyal Hufflepuff work hardest,_

_Ravenclaw claim they're the smartest_

_I'm the Sorting Hat and that's my task to do _

_'Gryffindors are known for acts of valour _

_bravery and things of similar kind_

_Whilst Ravenclaw they prize a thirst for knowledge_

_a love of books and an enquiring mind_

_Hufflepuff are the hardest working sort_

_loyal and justice-loving to the last_

_Slytherin strive for power with ambition_

_but not now by means as they did in the past_

_So try me on and then you'll see_

_The sort of folk with whom you'll be_

_I think you'll find that that's the task for me!'_

The whole school gave a huge round of applause as the hat finished its song.

"Your dad never mentioned that we have to try it on in front of the whole school then Albus!?" Scorpius hissed.

"No!" He said in a loud voice over the din.

The hall went abruptly quiet then, catching the boy called Freddy out, as he could be heard clearly to say, 'I'll kill dad! He said we had to wrestle a troll!'. The laughter the followed was even louder than the applause, although it was short lived, as Headmistress McGonagall could been seen giving the loudest perpetrators withering glares.

Professor Longbottom came forward with a roll of parchment and cleared his throat.

In the silence that followed, Scorpius was convinced that his heart was the loudest thing in the room, for the nerves that he had managed to squash in the earlier mirth had all come flooding back.

The Sorting was about to begin.

* * *

*that's a braid for any confused american reader (the same way bangs are what we Brits call a fringe)– you probably knew that already but just in case you didn't, now you know.

[A/N Bit of a shorter chapter this time, but by gum it took me ages to write the sorting song, even if it is still cringe-worthy! Big thanks to my lovely first reviewers, Tom, theworldaboveabove and bookworm – best birthday present ever! :) hugs! Every one else don't forget to review! It makes me happy to see people HAVE actually read it! Also I will want to write more ]


	4. The Sorting

**A/N Usual disclaimer, if you know already, it didn't write it, sadly. I do claim Becky and other new OCs as my own, though not the familiar surnames obviously. The idea for Comparative Cultures, however goes to the excellent whydoyouneedtoknow, and her fanfic Be Careful, which if you haven't read, what are you doing? Read it already – though after the new chapter [below]of The Very Strange Year, obviously! **

* * *

**_Last time: The Sorting was about to begin_**

Professor Longbottom cleared his throat and read out the first name

'Avery, Tarquin', who was only on the stool for a fraction of a second before the Sorting Hat screamed out 'SLYTHERIN!'

Dimly, the rational part of Scorpius's mind, (the part that wasn't incoherent with sickening nerves) noted this was hardly a surprise, knowing what the Avery's claimed about their blood, and their reputation during the war

The next two names to be called out, 'Barker, Keeley' and 'Blake, Katie' went to Ravenclaw, whilst 'Cooper, Nancy' became the first Hufflepuff of their year.

Scorpius only half noticed these Sortings, as he was now staring at the ceiling, semi-oblivious to his surroundings.

It wasn't until 'Creevey, Callum' the small, excitable boy from the boats became the first Gryffindor that Scorpius was brought out of his reverie, partly by the deafening roar from Callum Creevey's new house and partly by what sounded like an angry hiss from Rose.

"What is it?" He asked, ignoring the fact that Becky and Albus were staring at him oddly.

"It's _James!_ They're _betting_ on who gets sorted where!" Rose whispered, displaying a surprising amount of anger for such a low volume.

"He's an idiot, Rosie, you knew that already. If you're that bothered just tell Victoire – she is head girl after all." Albus said.

"And besides, they're going to lose a fair bit of money in a bit aren't they?" Becky added, rolling her eyes and continuing when the other three looked utterly lost. "Well are any of them going to bet on Scorpius being a Gryffindor?"

"Don't count your Snidgets before they're hatched, Becky." Scorpius muttered.

"It doesn't matter." Albus said, with force. "Even if we're all in difference Houses, we can still be friends, right?" he asked.

The four of of them nodded, looking determined, when they heard a cough behind them. Guiltily, they turned, and realised the entire Great Hall was looking at them, including a very unimpressed Professor McGonagall.

"Becky Fletcher." Professor Longbottom repeated, a wry smile on his face.

"Oops." Becky whispered

The colour in her face drained away, and she looked, Scorpius thought, rather like a small blonde frightened rabbit. She walked towards the stool, bolstered by her friends whispered calls of 'good luck!"

Becky took a long time being sorted, and it looked as if she might have been having some sort of argument with the Sorting Hat. But eventually, after a false start that had looked rather like the start of 'HUFFLEPUFF!' The Sorting Hat cried out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And then a few Sortings later, it was Scorpius's turn.

He stepped forward, and became aware of a low buzzing in his ears. He wasn't sure if it was the blood pounding in his head, the muttered conversations of the older students, or a mixture of the two.

He didn't realise that he'd reached the Sorting stool until he nearly tripped over it. Professor Longbottom placed the hat on his head, which slipped over his eyes, something Scorpius was secretly glad for, as it meant he didn't have to look at anyone.

"_So..." _A little voice suddenly said in his ear, and it took all his 'pureblood' training not to fall off his seat in shock. "_A Malfoy, eh? Haven't had one of those in a while...still only one place for you and that's SL-"_

"_NO_!" Scorpius thought fiercely.

"_No? No? You meant to say you don't want to be a Slytherin? There hasn't been a non-Slytherin Malfoy in almost a century! And you'd fit in so well! You want to prove yourself, _someone _has taught you to be cunning, a _perfect_ Slytherin candidate in fact..."_

"_I know all of that. But _Please!_ I wouldn't last five minutes!"_

"_Well..."Scorpius_ wasn't sure if the hat sounded dubious, or whether that was just his own imagination. He wasn't even sure if hats _could _sound dubious.

"_I really want to be with my friends. With Becky Fletcher, and Rose Weasley and Albus Potter. I know the last two haven't been sorted yet, but _please._ Put me anywhere but Slytherin. Even Hufflepuff, I don't care! Just _not_ Slytherin."_

"_You're not exactly proving your point, you certainly know what you want...but you're tenacious and loyal, so...but no, you're rather lazy to be a Hufflepuff, preferring natural talent making you a rather perfect candidate for Slytherin OR Ravenclaw, since you've got a decent brain as well...but...you're sure you don't want Slytherin?"_

"_Very sure."_

"_Very well... I suppose you _are _braver than I give you credit for... so if you're _sure._..and why does this seem familiar...better be _GRYFFINDOR_!" _

There was a beat of stunned silence, then the Slytherins began to whisper, almost angrily, the buzz of shocked conversation spreading to the other houses. Then in a voice that could clearly be heard over the noise;

"HAH! They look like they've been Confunded – Good on you Malfoy!" Rose Weasley called.

Scorpius grinned, a huge smile that took over his face, and as people realised, they began to clap, slowly at first, then gathering into a roar that did Gryffindor's house animal proud.

He took a few step towards his new house, when there was a low laugh from a few people. Scorpius stopped at first confused, then looked up, realising he was still wearing the Sorting Hat. He ran back and gave the hat to Professor Longbottom who gave him a smile almost as big as the one Scorpius himself were, and said quietly, 'you're not the first, you know.'

Slightly puzzled, but resolving to ask either Albus or Rose at some point, _if they get sorted into Gryffindor, don't get ahead of yourself Malfoy._

Becky tackled Scorpius as soon as he came to sit down, engulfing him in a surprisingly strong hug, considering her small frame, whilst some of the older Gryffindors looked on in astonishment.

"I _told _you, stupid" She said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. She then turned to James and Lysander and Lorcan Scamander. "Pay up."

"What?" James asked. "No idea what your talking about kid – oh and I wouldn't sit next to _Malfoy_ either – you don't know where it's been."

"That. Is the most horrible thing you have ever said to anyone James." a voice came flatly from behind. Albus squeezed in between his brother and Becky. "Don't think we won't get you for that. And," he continued glaring at Lorcan and Lysander, "the blue hair." he finally turned to his friends, and fellow first-year Gryffindors. "Why weren't you watching!?" he asked, mock-angrily.

"Your brother," Becky said sticking out her tongue. "But aren't they your cousins about to be sorted?"

Becky was right. The three Weasley were finally up to be sorted, Freddy, the boy at whom Albus had pulling faces earlier. The Sorting Hat hadn't even been on his hat a second before he was made a Gryffindor, and he ran to join the rest of his extended family. Lucy Weasley, the girl with the long red plait was up next, who still looked faintly green. She took a little longer to be sorted than her cousin, but she too became a Gryffindor.

Rose came last, with a ripple of laughter going around at the fact a third Weasley had come up to be sorted in as many minutes. Most people in the room had started to lose interest by now, and were waiting impatiently for the food, but Scorpius, Albus and Becky were all watching with bated breath. Again, Rose's sorted seemed to take forever, and it seemed as if at one point the Sorting Hat was about to call out a name when Rose shook her head, causing more laughter from those still watching. Still, she was eventually sorted, and with what Scorpius and Albus would later swear was the loudest call of 'GRYFFINDOR!' yet.

Finally, whilst Rose slipped in to the seat her cousin and new friends had saved for her, 'Zabini, Belinda,' Scorpius's cousin was sorted into Slytherin and the Sorting was complete. Professor Longbottom rolled up the Hat and took his seat at the staff table, after retuning the Sorting Hat to wherever it had come from.

"I hope McGonagall hurries up, I'm starving." James muttered to his friends, as the Headmistress to whom he referred stood up.

"First of all, I would like to say welcome to our new students, and welcome back to those retuning. However, I'm sure you are all ravenous, despite what you may have eaten on the train, so I shall save more official announcement for when certain students are not distracted by hunger." these words, delivered in a cuttingly dry tone, she directed along with a withering stare at James and the twins, who were currently drumming their hands on the table. "In the mean time," she smiled and stretched her arms out wide. "enjoy."

The new students were once more astonished by another display of Hogwarts's magic, as the golden plates in front of them filled with foods of every sort they could imagine. There was a flurry of movement which spread across the room as students of all ages tucked in heartily.

"Blimey, she's not one to cross is she?" Becky said as she gestured at the Staff table with the mash potato spoon.

"The headmistress? No, she certainly isn't, is she James?" said the girl who answered Becky's question, scowling at James Potter. Scorpius had to look down at his plate hastily to hide his blush, for the girl was stunningly beautiful, with light, strawberry blonde hair. Still he paid attention to her conversation, as it seemed to be good idea to listen advice given by someone wearing a head-girl badge.

"Look Victoire, I don't know what you're talking about. McGonagall has never taken points off me unfairly." James said, with an overly innocent look on his face, as Scorpius noticed out the corner of his eye.

"The key word is unfairly. Just because she used to be Head of Gryffindor house doesn't mean she won't hesitate to take points of you. Nor, come to think of it will I." Scorpius suspected that Victoire was grinning wickedly, when Albus nudged him in the ribs, whispering, 'this should be good'. Scorpius looked up and found that they were both in fact correct.

"I mean, it is head girl's privilege, no duty, to take points where she sees fit."Victoire continued, tossing her hair over her shoulder."

"Oh come on, Vix, you wouldn't take points from your own house. You wouldn't give me a detention either, not when you can't give a good enough reason."

Victoire glowered at James.

"You mean terrorising first-year students, betting on the sorting and turning your brother's hair turquoise wasn't enough? Don't even get me started on you telling everyone about me and Teddy." her glower, impressively in place up to this point faltered slightly on the word Teddy, James, seeing his chance took it.

"Come on! Like Teddy never mucked around at school? And his hair _is _turquoise-you can't complain." Unfortunately, James's attempt to butter up his cousin, as Scorpius belatedly realised the two must be from their familiarity, failed dismally.

"I might not complain, no James." the wicked smile returned to Victoire's face, and the Scamanders started edge away. "But I think Aunt Ginny wouldn't be very happy with the way you've been acting, and it's not even the start of term proper yet."

James blanched. "You wouldn't. Please Victoire, I'm sorry, I'll do anything you want, just don't tell mum!"

"I'll hold you to that," Victoire said with a truly malicious grin, over the gale of laughter following James's reaction, blowing a kiss at her cousin.

"Are your family _always_ like that?" Scorpius asked Albus and Rose having finally grabbed something to eat. Albus nodded, his mouth full whilst Rose snickered.

"You should see everyone at Christmas. It's amazing we haven't actually destroyed anywhere yet. Not hungry?"She added, seeing that Scorpius only had some bread, cheese, crisps and a piece of chocolate on his plate.

"Not hungry." He confirmed playing with the bread crust. Becky, seeing what it was he had on his plate laughed.

"What are you, a mouse or something?" She smiled, looking scarily like Victoire considering their lack of relation and turned to Rose and Albus. "Fits him pretty well actually doesn't it? Eats cheese and chocolate, quiet, tries not to get noticed...it's better than _Scorpius _at least isn't it?"

Scorpius buried his head in his hands, ignoring the laughs from his so-called friends. Any nickname but that.

"Mouse Malfoy?" He heard Albus saying. "quicker anyway, and you're right Becky, it does suit him. It's not _that_ bad. Mouse." he finished, answering the newly christened 'Mouse's' groan. Dimly, they could just about make out what he was saying.

"No! Not again, it was bad enough when cousin Nathaniel and Mina used to call me that! God hates me."

"Um...Scorpius?"Rose asked tentatively. "If you really don't like it, we won't call you Mouse, but why not?"

He sighed. How on earth could he explain when he didn't know the reason himself? He eventually decided on the most simple reason he could give. After all, it wasn't as if they'd been disowned...just _disappeared._

"My cousin and his girlfriend used to call me it, but I haven't seen them in over a year. I don't even know where they are. And they didn't say goodbye. So, I suppose it's because it reminds me of them." He swallowed, as tears pricked his eyes. He looked up at his new friends, expecting them to be laughing, but to his surprise they were looking at him thoughtfully.

"Fair enough, we'll just have to find another nickname then, I guess." Albus said, and the girls nodded.

Scorpius didn't know what made him look more carefully at the staff table just then, but what he saw nearly made his mouth drop open. Still he wasn't going to say anything just yet. He didn't have to wait long – the second the last person had finished their pudding, Professor McGonagall stood up to make the official notices for the start of the year.

"As I have previously said, welcome all to this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Firstly, I would like to tell all first-year students that the Forbidden Forest at the edge of the grounds is out-of-bounds, and to remind older students who seem to be oddly forgetful of the fact." Here she directed her words to James and Co., who responded with their best, 'who, me?' expressions. "Mr Filch would like to make it very clear that any products bought at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, are banned, and join the list of contraband not permitted at the school."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and continued in a brisker, but brighter, manner,

"I would also like to welcome new Professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Nat Carter, who takes the post now that Professor Spinnet has left to spend more time with her family. He is joined this year by Professor Minna Grey who takes new subject Comparative Cultures, which replaces Muggle Studies, and is now compulsory thanks to a new educational reform introduced this year."

Both new teachers smiled and waved as McGonagall introduced them, and the pupils applauded politely (even if some of the Slytherins looked a little disgruntled at the idea of Comparative Cultures)– except one. Scorpius's grin was so wide he thought it probably touched his ears – something his friends noticed.

"What's up with you Malfoy?" Rose asked. He gestured to the new professors.

"My cousin – _Nathaniel_ and his girlfriend _Mina_?" He said, wondering how long it would take his friends to realise why it was he was so happy.

"Oh!" Rose gave a small noise of understanding. Becky and Albus weren't far behind.

"The new DADA professor's your cousin?" Albus asked, "And the Comparative Cultures professor's his girlfriend?"

Scorpius nodded, then frowned at the wicked grin that lit up Becky's face.

"What?"

"Well..." she started, her face suspiciously innocent. "You said it was because it reminded of your cousin that you didn't like the nickname Mouse any more right?"

"Yes..." Scorpius answered warily.

"And now you know where they are, it shouldn't matter, right?"

Scorpius slumped in defeat.

"You're not going to listen to me are you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." his friends chorused, grinning madly. "Mouse." Becky added quickly. Luckily, before Scorpius could make a retort he'd regret, the prefects started to call the first-years to follow them to the common room.

As they left though, they had to pass the remaining staff in the hall. It wasn't for very long, but he had to brush past Min and Nat, and their whispers made his heart swell with pride.

"Told you so, brat." Min muttered, tweaking at his ear

"And don't worry about your dad – he gets uppity, we'll fettle him." Nat said, smiling proudly, although something seemed a little off.

All in all, it was a very satisfactory day, Scorpius decided as he mounted one of the many staircases up to the Gryffindor common room. Not only had he been sorted into the house he'd always felt a secret longing for,, but he'd made new friends, and found out where the first real friends he'd ever made were after over a year. (If he could call his cousin a friend).

He only had time to change into his pyjamas and register his new dorm-mates, Callum Creevey, Bradley Thomas, Freddy Weasley, and of course, Albus, before collapsing into his four-poster bed with scarlet hangings, fast asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**A/N This is a revamped chapter. Very little has actually been changed, except Becky's surname (for plot reasons) and to expand and alter Scorpius' Sorting conversation. I've been meaning to do this for a while, but after a delightful (and my first negative) reviewer UG and guest, I might add, reviewed with 'all in Gryffinbore? *yawn*', it prompted me to finally change it. So thanks UG! **


	5. The Revelation

A/N I don't own Harry Potter etc. etc. etc. wish I did

The next day was a Saturday, which meant they didn't have lessons straight away, for which Scorpius was glad. The thing he wasn't glad for however, was the howler that came with the morning's post.

They had just sat down for breakfast, Scorpius helping himself to what Becky claimed was an infeasibly large amount of toast for one person to eat. Bickering comfortably, joined by Albus and Becky, it wasn't until owls started to land on the table that they broke off.

"Blimey that made me jump," Becky said, chuckling slightly to herself. "Um, Mouse, what's wrong?"

For Scorpius was staring horrified at the red envelope that had started to smoke at the edges.

"Best get out of here while you still can," Albus advised, looking sympathetically at his friend, whilst Rose looked on worriedly.

"Mouse...what's that?" Becky said in a forcedly casual voice.

"No time." Scorpius said in a strangled voice and sprinted from the room, raising laughter from some of the older students.

It wasn't his father however, but his grandfather who had written, although it wasn't far off what Scorpius had been expecting. He'd betrayed his family, he wasn't fit to be a Malfoy, or a pureblood, and he had better enjoy himself with the blood traitors and mudbloods as he could expect no sympathy from his grandfather Lucius.

When he went back into the Great Hall, his friends very carefully didn't mention the Howler his slightly red eyes, and instead changed the subject to the new timetables they'd just been handed by Professor Longbottom.

"Ugh we've got double potions first thing on Monday – McGonagall hates us," Albus groaned, looking disgruntled at his timetable.

"What's so bad about that?" Becky asked, as she dismantled a slice of bread.

"Professor Hendricks is really strict- she favours the Slytherins too apparently. That's her with the dark hair, I think." Rose gestured towards the rather forbidding looking woman who was looking disapprovingly at Minna, who had just arrived at the table, looking rather worse for wear. As he looked however, his cousin spoke a few words to his partner, who immediately looked at Mouse, eyes narrowed, and beckoned him towards them.

"Got to go," he murmured "Will you meet me outside?" he asked, and the trio nodded in assent.

"We'll meet you out by the lake" Albus said gesturing the girls to follow him.

As Mouse made his way up to the staff table, he wondered what exactly his cousin would say, and found rather than being glad to see him as he had been the night before, he was in fact rather angry with his cousin for not contacting him earlier. He was about to start to tell his cousin this, when Nat shook his head.

"Not here – lets go somewhere more private – Min?" Nat said, and Min quickly drained her coffee mug, giving her arm to Nat. Mouse frowned – the way that Nat was holding Minna's arm was different that it used to be, he was sure of it, and why was Nat holding his wand out like that?

"Like the man said, not here brat." Minna murmured, and although Mouse was annoyed, he kept quiet until they reached Nat and Minna's quarters.

Once again, Mouse was struck by a feeling of wrongness coming from his cousin, which lasted until he sat down and turned to face Mouse. Then it hit him – his cousin, the one who used to sneak him out the house to go on mad jaunts with Minna in both Diagon Alley, and occasionally the muggle world, His eyes, once sharp and sparkling with mischief, were unfocussed and wandering. Nat was _blind._

Mouse gasped.

"Now do you see why I've been out of touch Mouse?" Nat asked.

"What- what happened?" He stammered, glad, that Nat couldn't see his his horrified expression.

"Explosion in my old job – should have had Auror back-up, but the department just thought it was an abandoned Hyppogriff. Min was with me – you know how animals are like with her, so figured she could cope with a Hyppogriff."

Mouse didn't know what to say, when Min took over.

"Turns out it was a trap. We think some stupid pureblood hater just heard the name Greengrass, and decided to get back at us, Muggle style. Rigged the whole place to go up. We still don't know what happened, but the Healers think I used wandless to shield us both from the blast. Good thing I did, else we'd both be a bit dead right now." She smiled wryly.

"But – Nat, you're..." Mouse trailed off, still unable to say the word. "Couldn't the Healers at St Mungo's do anything?"

"Apparently brain damage is a tricky thing – they can't do anything until they know they wouldn't just make it worse." Nat scowled, looking angrier than Mouse had ever seen him, whilst Min, seeing the ugly look on her fiancé's face, swatted his arm.

"Stop that. Be lucky you're still here - able to work."

"Why _are_ you here?" Mouse asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Nat raised his eyebrows and chuckled, whilst Min looked...ashamed?

"Um...well that would be my fault." she said sheepishly.

"Huh?" Mouse said, not following.

"I got fired from the Creatures department. Apparently taking a civilian on a job is against regulations. Doesn't matter that she saved both our lives." Nat explained.

The room fell silent for a few minutes, whilst Mouse mulled over the revelations that his cousin had provided. He could understand why he hadn't been in touch, admittedly, but to not even let him _know?_ Dimly a part of his brain realised that he sounded like a spoilt brat, but he didn't care. Would it have killed _Min_ even, to have told him.

"Mouse?" Nat's worried voice broke the silence. "I know it's a lot to take in, but-"

"Why didn't you _tell_ me? I thought you'd just gone off and forgotten about me! That you thought, oh he's not a pureblood brat any more, our work here is done, and then just sailed off into the sunset. Have you any idea-"

"MOUSE!"

He gulped. Min was doing her patented death glare, her eyes flashing angrily. Mouse knew that if this had been one of his on Min's beloved mangas, she would have throbbing temples, a murderous aura and her hair would be whipping around her face. _Oops._

"Yes Min?" He asked, flinching as if away from a blow.

"_What _are you _talking_ about?"

"Huh?!"

"We didn't tell you? Of course we told you. I nearly got carpal tunnel and RSI writing a bloody _novel_ to you! Nat couldn't exactly help, after all."

"You did?" Now he was really confused.

Nat massaged his temples, obviously trying not to laugh at either his fiancée or his cousin.

"Yes Mouse, we did." he sighed. "It wouldn't surprise me, however, if your dad or granddad made sure it didn't get to you. They don't exactly approve of me – probably one or either of them thought that it would a good way to 'limit your exposure to blood-traitors'" Nat finished, in a mocking impersonation of the Malfoy's aristocratic drawl.

Mouse slumped in his chair.

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted." Nat grinned, and pulled Min on to his lap. "Right Min?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Sorry for going all crazy on you – thought you were being a brat again so..." she finished by grimacing, making Mouse laugh.

Silence fell again, when a thought struck Mouse.

"Nat?"

"Yeesss?"

"Why are you going by Carter now?"

Nat laughed again, and Mouse could almost believe that the last year or so hadn't happened.

"Figured that way I wouldn't get kids trying to get me playing favourites. 'But sir, you're a member 28!'"

Min rolled her eyes again.

"Like they wouldn't twig you don't go in for blood-status when they realise that you're engaged to the Comparative Cultures teacher." she said, tugging Nat's hair.

"So...Comparative Cultures..." Mouse said, not really expecting an answer – Min and Nat were the ones who taught him the trick of fishing for information, after all. He wasn't proved wrong.

"Nice try, brat. You find out with everyone else." Min chuckled, "Anyway, go back to your friends-you can tell them about Nat's condition if you want, but not my _history _please Mouse."

"He can?"

"Shut up."

Mouse laughed, suddenly feeling much happier. His cousin hadn't abandoned him after all. He stood up to leave, but just before he left the room Min stopped him, an oddly smug grin on bis face.

"Hey Mouse."

"Yeah?"

"You know that conversation we had in Covent Garden?"

"Yes..." He had spent most of the afternoon venting about how he didn't want to be a Slytherin, much to Nat and Mina's amusement,

"Well...I tried the Sorting Hat – for the craic, you know?" Her expression turned scarily innocent.

"So?"  
"I'd be a Slytherin, apparently."

"What?!"

Nat nodded, grinning at the shock in Mouse's voice, whilst Min was too busy laughing herself sick.

"Anyway, get back to your friends – I'll deal with this crazy.

Mouse glanced back at Min, who seemed to be incapable of speech, further than a stifled gasp of 'your _face_!' and rolled his eyes.

"Later, then."

* * *

Five minutes later, Scorpius flopped down next Becky underneath a large tree by the lake, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, Scorpius," Albus said lazily greeting his friend. "Something good happen?"

"You could say that. What you reading Rose?" Scorpius asked, grinning again.

It looked like it was going to be an excellent year.

* * *

**A/N. Well here it is. Sorry it took a little longer than I thought to get it up, but not as long as I thought it ****_had_**** if that makes any sense!**

**I've decided for the moment, Scorpius will be Scorpius with his friends and Mouse with Min and Nat, as that's who he is with them. (I know Tom said you preferred Scorpius, but I just think it suits my take on Scorpius so :P. Kidding)**

**Don't forget to review, constructive criticism is always welcomed, as would a beta be actually. **

**Fair warning, I don't know when I will next update, as I have deadlines and tests(uni is so fun) , and Saturday is free comic day. HOWEVER I will try update more over summer *fingers crossed* **


	6. The First Week (Part 1)

A/N :)

I don't own Harry Potter and the world thereof.

The next few weeks flew past in a dizzying whirl of new and wonderful classes. Well, for the most part. Even Scorpius struggled, as despite his background he was thrown into a world of incantations, wand movements and homework. Lots of homework. To make matter worse, Rose seemed to be the only who didn't seem to be swamped in all her subjects – she even took notes in History of Magic which Albus and Becky then copied. Scorpius then copied Albus or Becky's works – he might have made friends with Rose, but he wasn't going to ask to copy her notes - their fathers had been stirring them up against each other since they were old enough to talk, and so a friendly but fierce rivalry broke out between the two, much to the amusement of their friends.

There were three main highlights of the first week of lessons, the first being their double Potions class with Professor' Hendricks. Rose had said she was strict, but that was an understatement.

Their first Potions lesson started badly and ended worse. Most of the pupils were still groggy from getting up for lessons, and those that weren't were too nervous about starting. Professor Hendricks swept into the room her robes billowing impressively, and the conversation died down with her entry. She briefly read through the register, raising her eyebrows slightly at the name Malfoy in Gryffindor, then turned to face the class.

"Welcome to Potions. My name is Professor Hendricks. Some of you may have heard from your relatives that Potions is hardly magic, as it does not involve showy tricks or wand waving. It is an art and one I – POTTER, MALFOY! STOP TALKING AT ONCE!" Here she shrieked like a banshee, eyes flashing wildly at Scorpius and Al, who were stunned into silence. She took a deep breath and began again as if nothing had ever happened, a tortured smile on her face. "Now, where was I? Ah yes. I do not expect talking in this class as anyone who does is likely to cause themselves injury DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT, FINNEGAN? 15 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Have of the class looked as though they were about to protest at the 'banshee's' docking of points but her look quelled any protests. "Your first exercise is on the board – work in pairs and follow the instructions. You should have a potion for Boils by the end of the lesson. If not, well," here she smiled sadistically. "making mistakes is all part of the learning process. Begin."

There was a scurry of movement and the shell shocked students scurried into action, divvying up between themselves.

"Um, can I work with one of you?" Becky asked, "Not really done much of this before."

"You work with Scorpius, Becks – if him and Al work together they'll never get anything done, or knowing Albus, his cauldron will explode..." Rose directed a pointed glare at Albus, who simply smirked and rolled his eyebrows, before gathering his equipment and setting up next to his cousin.

"So you've really never done anything like this before?" Scorpius asked with curiosity.

"Not really..." Becky trailed off and looked at the board. "Actually, looks a bit like cooking – measurements, right temperature that stuff." She gave a jaunty grin to her potions partner. "Might not be too bad after all."

"Huh. What say you we try and give Rose a run for her money?" Scorpius asked, and the two shared a conspiratorial grin. The rest of the lesson passed without much incident or conversation, except things like 'pass the snakes fangs,' and snapped pointers from the Professor. That is until there was an enormous bang, and Callum Creevey seemed to end up covered in boils.

"Not again... I swear this happens every year." the teacher muttered. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills whilst the cauldron was still on the fire?" she snapped.

The miserable boy nodded and cringed as the Professor scowled at him.

"10 points from Gryffindor for such carelessness – oh get yourself to the Hospital wing, you're making me feel sick to look at you. The rest of you may leave once you are finished. Feedback in the next lesson. First years..."The last was delivered in a witheringly scornful mutter.

"Well...that was interesting." cracked Albus as they left the dungeons.

"Bloody schizophrenic that's what she is." agreed Scorpius, not seeing the look on Becky's face as he did.

The next 'highlight' of the school year was Minna's first lesson. The fact that it was a new subject, and one the Gryffindors shared with the Slytherins made both sets of first years slightly wary, and as they filed into the empty classroom, a low buzz of speculative conversation filled the room.

"Where's the teacher?" Becky asked, but before anyone could answer Minna came barrelling into the room, her hair slightly ruffled and her jacket flying behind her.

"Right you lot," she said as the students turned to face their teacher, who unlike their other professors was wearing muggle clothes. "Don't bother sitting down yet," she told one of the haughty looking Slytherin girls, glancing at the register she was holding in her hands as she did. "Nerys, is it?" the girl nodded. "You'll be sat in a seating plan, so say goodbye to your friends, it won't kill you to sit apart from them for an hour."

There was a sudden burst of noise as various pupils around the room broke into indignant protests, until Minna – Professor Grey as Scorpius hastily reminded himself to think of her managed by sheer force of presence to make the room suddenly fall silent.

"Thank you." she said. "Now you've all started to act a little more civilised, I'll tell you where to sit. Don't bother, Marius, isn't it?" she said, forestalling a protest from Slytherin Marius Nott.

As she read through the seating plan, directing pupils from both houses to the large tables, seating four or five students at each, Scorpius smiled as he realised what she was she was doing. Each group of students was a mixture of Slytherins and Gryffindors, boys and girls, and groups of varying upbringings. Unfortunately, so had some of the more...old fashioned Slytherins.

"Professor..." Tarquin Avery's voice dripped with disdain as he used the word. "You don't actually expect me to sit next to this mudblood do you?" He said, gesturing at Chloe Dixon, one of the Gryffindor girls, with scorn.

Minna's face closed and when she spoke, even Scorpius, knowing her as well as he did, winced at the ice in her voice.

"10 points from Slytherin."

"What? Just because I called her a mudblood?" Avery's voice was full of righteous indignation.

"Make that 20." Minna smiled sweetly. "I suggest you refrain from digging that hole of yours any deeper Tarquin." She turned address the rest of the class "Few ground rules folks. The use of outdated, prejudicial terms to describe blood-status have no place in this classroom, and the same goes for any other bigoted words you might want to use to describe your peers. And that goes both ways. You might absolutely despise the person you have to sit next to, and I'm not saying you have to suddenly become best friends with the rest of your group, but unless there is active bloodshed, you'll be working with them for the rest of the year." she grinned wolfishly

"She's joking, right?" Albus muttered to Scorpius at this.

"Knowing Minna? Not sure." he replied, then returned his attention to his cousin's slightly terrifying fiancée.

"Comparative Cultures isn't Muggle Studies, folks. It's a chance for muggle-borns and those with muggle upbringings to get a chance to compare their lives with those in the wizarding world, and vice-versa for those brought up in the wizarding world. The aim of the class is to make you comfortable in both worlds – after all, it's getting harder and harder to cover up the occasional wizarding mishaps. Like I say, I'm not expecting you to suddenly become best friends, this is high school, after all, but in this room, you are not muggle-borns, half-bloods or purebloods. Nor are you Slytherins and Gryffindors. You're people who come different backgrounds and that's what I want you to remember. Got that?"

The class murmured in assent, some disgruntled, others thoughtful. Surprisingly, the fact that the Professor had promised no favouritism seemed to have endeared her to more Slytherins than Scorpius would have expected. He realised it was a promise that wouldn't just apply to houses as she docked points from him for daydreaming. Being practically related wouldn't get him any favours from Professor Grey, just as being actually related to his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher would make no difference to their in-school relationship, something Nat made abundantly clear from their first DADA lesson...

* * *

A/N So it's finally up! Sorry it took so long, deadlines and stuff. The first half was actually written a fortnight ago, but I kind of got writers block :/ What did you think? By the way if you're thinking that Hendricks a bit OTT, I genuinely had a Food Tech teacher like that in Year 9. Bloody terrifying. Same with the force of presence thing. My mum's a teacher, she can do this. Again, feel free to concrit, just no flames please :)

Also, I'm thinking of doing a drabbly fic of the three years between Scorpius meeting Minna for the first time and them going missing, as well as Minna and Nat's first meeting. Reply if you're interested, and I can confirm that certain little issues you may have noticed will be answered, and you may be surprised at one of the cameos. But I won't write it if no one cares. Actually, I probably will, I'll just get depressed cause I'll THINK no one cares. WOW. Long A/N, so I'll shut up now. 'Til next time folks!

P.S I REALLY NEED A BETA! Offers would be very welcome :D


	7. The First Week (Part 2)

**A/N Special dedication to Tom, for calling this his fave fanfic and making me feel all fuzzy! :D You rock!**

**Once more, I am not JK Rowling, even if my cousin used to live under the Elephant café where Rowling wrote bits of Philosopher's Stone :)**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Being practically related wouldn't get him any favours from Professor Grey, just as being actually related to his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher would make no difference to their in-school relationship, something Nat made abundantly clear from their first DADA lesson..._

* * *

Their first DADA lesson took place on a Wednesday morning, and rumours about Professor Carter's unique lessons had already spread around the school. Some of the students had, understandably been slightly sceptical of a blind man's ability to teach a subject that required quite as much aiming a wand accurately as it did.

Scorpius privately thought the idiots that went around the school dissing his cousin, and even more so the ones who said it in ear shot of Min were likely to get a nasty surprise.

"All I'm saying, is that I don't see how he can teach us when he can't see what he's teaching – no offence Mouse." Bradley Thomas said as he walked into the DADA classroom, addressing Scorpius with the nickname that had annoyingly swept around the first-year Gryffindors within about 5 minutes of Becky first calling him it.

"You'd be wrong then, Mr Thomas is it?" The quiet voice silenced the class instantaneously. Nat sat up straighter, from where he'd been sat almost invisible at his desk. "You'd also be surprised at how many people seem to think because I can't see, I can't hit anything in a 5 mile radius. Are you one of those people, Mr Thomas?" Nat said

Bradley barely managed to stutter out a denial over the sound of the snickers in the class.

"How did he know it was Brad though?" Albus muttered to Scorpius, thinking that, as they were sat near the back, Nat wouldn't be able to hear them. He was wrong.

"Because, Mr Potter, I'm only blind, not deaf, and first-year Gryffindors are some of the nosiest in school. I might be a little off at first, but the benefit of losing one of your key senses means that I can compensate with my others. Mr Malfoy, if you'd like to demonstrate?" Nat's voice was lazy, and Scorpius just knew that he was trying not to laugh. He gulped, knowing that was never a good sign.

"Na-Sir?"

"Would you stand up please? Anywhere in the space at the back is fine."

"Ok?" Mouse gulped again, feeling about 7 years old.

What is he planning?

He went and stood in the space, feeling incredibly stupid as he did. Scorpius opened his mouth to tell Nat he was ready, but before he could speak, he was hit with a spell, which simultaneously winded him but left him feeling light headed.

The rest of the class burst into gales of laughter as Scorpius made his way back to his seat slightly unsteadily.

"Five points from Gryffindor for lacking the proper respect...but 15 for an impressive demonstration. I assume that my colour changer did it's job?"

"Did you mean to make it pink, sir?" Rose piped up, trying unsuccessfully to stifle her laughter.

"No, I didn't...well, I always did have a problem with exact shading...still, Mr Thomas, I assume that's a suitable assurance that I'm not going to accidentally hit you with a Bat Bogey hex or the like?"

Bradley nodded, somewhat sheepishly.

"Mr Thomas?"

"Oh, sorry! Yes Professor Carter."

Nat rolled his eyes.

"Um, Sir?" Scorpius said tentatively.

"Malfoy?"

"Could you please change my hair back?"

The class snickered as Nat waved his wand and as Scorpius looked up, he saw that his fringe was once again back to its usual white blond.

"Now, Shall we get on with teaching with that little practical demonstration out of the way?

"Yes Sir!" The class chorused as one, grinning like madmen. Professor Carte might be unorthodox, but as he showed over the coming weeks, he was a strict but fair teacher, with a desert dry sense of humour. Even if he occasionally was a little harsh on Mouse.

Still, the new lessons passed , from Herbology with Professor Longbottom, who had to constantly dock points from Albus for calling him Neville (even if he did usually find a way to give them back) to Astronomy at midnight with Professor Sinistra, with its little shrine to the fall of Dumbledore. If it weren't for that, Scorpius reflected, he might have enjoyed Astronomy a little more – as it was, he always felt slightly uncomfortable with the fact that his father had had a hand in the fall of one the greatest wizards of the 20th century. Still, they all passed without much incident. That is, until their first flying lessons.

Scorpius himself wasn't too concerned – he'd been flying practically since he could walk, and Albus claimed he'd been flying since his parents could put him on a broom. Having seen the skill with which his brother James flew, he could understand Albus's lack of worry, but Rose had never been one for less academic subjects, and, like her mother before her preferred to keep her feet on the ground, and so was slightly apprehensive.

Maybe I'll actually beat her at something. Was Scorpius's slightly uncharitable thought.

Becky on the other hand, as a muggle-born, became quieter and quieter as their First flying lesson approached. Being somewhat of a bookworm, she could be found in the library trying to find as much out as she could about flying without actually going on a broom.

It was, Scorpius thought, a very good thing that their flying lessons were with the Ravenclaws, and not the Slytherins, even if it did make him feel slightly sorry for the Hufflepuffs.

The day of their first flying lesson came, a crisp autumnal day, and for once, the first-year Gryffindors were among the first down for breakfast. Even if Scorpius, Albus and Rose had had to wheedle Becky out from under her covers, as she seemed determined that her on a broomstick would end in fire, destruction and death. Or being expelled.

Zoning out Rose and Becky's increasingly morbid 'what if' scenarios, Scorpius gazed at the teachers table, where Nat was having an animated discussion with Professor Longbottom – from what Albus had told him, they were probably swapping Auror stories. Min, on the other hand looked as though she was about to throw up, her face deathly white, with dark circles under her eyes and holding on to her coffee mug like it was the Holy Grail. Still she managed to smile wanly and waved.

As the owls arrived, Albus looked especially pleased, as apart from a bag of sweets and WWW merchandise he also had a letter reminding him about tea at Hagrid's and a note from his god-brother.

Scorpius sighed. He still hadn't heard from his parents, since the Howler incident, but he did remember that they were in China doing something Ambassadorial.

After finishing his toast, and being consulted on the spelling of splendiforous, Scorpius and his friends headed down to the Quidditch pitch, where they were joined by the first-year Ravenclaws, who, much like the Gryffindors seemed to be a mix of over-confident, mildly apprehensive and merely excited.

Still, the Ravenclaws were nerdy enough that they weren't likely to be particularly brilliant at flying.

"Mouse?"

"What Becky?" he said, looking down at her .

"Did you know that you were thinking aloud?" She replied, her usual mischievous smile breaking through the slightly nauseous expression she'd worn for the last few days.

"Oops." Scorpius grimaced guiltily as one of the nearest Ravenclaw boys gave him an angry glare

"I'll get you back for that Malfoy..." he said, then grinned, sticking a hand out "Alex Davies, son of Roger Davies, ex Quidditch Captain and current Tornadoes chaser. We're not all bookworms."

"Hi. Scorpius Malfoy. Sorry...I occasionally act like a prat. My cousin's trying to knock it out of me." He shook Alex's hand, noting absently that Becky seemed to be blushing.

Girls.

Madam Hooch strolled onto the pitch, on which, as Scorpius belatedly noticed, 20 or so brooms, of which all seemed to have seen better days.

"Everyone pick a broom, and when you're ready, say up! If you're confident in want you want, your broom should rise to your command."

There was a ragged chorus of 'up!' which met with varying levels of success. Scorpius's broom, to his immense satisfaction rose immediately to his hand, as did Albus's, who looked incredibly smug. Scorpius stuck out his tongue at Albus and was rewarded with a hideous grimace that wouldn't have looked out of place on the gargoyles outside McGonagall's office. Rose and Becky were faring less well – Rose managed to get her broom to come to her on her third go, but Becky's broom, an ancient Comet 260 just rolled over , slightly sadly Scorpius thought.

"Becky, what's up?" he asked the now miserable looking girl.

"I don't know, I just. I can't do it." she sighed.

A memory of a 20 year old Minna and his younger self popped into his head, prompted by the similarity between Becky's complaints and what he had said at the time. Well, the situation hadn't been all that different...

"Becky, can you ride a bike?" He asked, ignoring Albus and Rose's curious stares

"Yeah..."

"Think of the broom like a bike, the way you balance is similar. Or – free wheeling down a hill."

A smile broke out on Becky's face, as she remembered an old memory.

"I can do that. I think - but what if I fall?"

"Don't." Mouse said, grinning, remembering the conversation he'd had with Minna, the same, apart from the comparison had been the other way round.

"Up!" Becky's shout broke through the memory, and this time, the broom shot into her hand.

Madame Hooch walked up the lines, correcting the first-years' grips, Scorpius grinning when she told Rose off for gripping her broom too tightly.

Eventually, when she was satisfied, Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the class rose into the air.

A feeling of exhilaration shot through Scorpius and a huge grin spread over his face. Albus looked similarly thrilled, and the two of them shot higher, trying to out fly each other. Albus was good. The combination of Potter and Weasley genes had left him a natural flyer and Scorpius was hard pressed to keep up with him. The rest of the class looked on entranced as the two of the looped around each other, darting as if trying to catch an invisible Snitch.

It wasn't until Scorpius did a barrel roll that Madame Hooch snapped out of her appreciation of their flying and immediately called the boys down to the ground.

"I've never seen anyone so irresponsible!" she scolded them, then paused thoughtfully. "Well, there was Potter back in 91, but I wasn't actually there so..." she gathered her thoughts. "Anyway...10 points from Gryffindor for ignoring your instructions! Each!" she held up a hand to halt the indignant protests from both of the boys. "and detention on Saturday evening-you can go and help Weasley with the Gryffindor Quidditch Practice." Here Madame Hooch broke into a wicked grin. "And 15 points each for such an excellent display of flying. Each." She turned back to the rest of the class, restoring some semblance of order to the now rowdy class.

Albus and Scorpius turned, looked at each other, completely baffled by the strangest telling off either of them had ever received. And that was including a joint Nat/Min telling off, not for pranking them when he was 9, but for being caught pranking them when he was 9.

"Did she just?" Scorpius eventually said

"I think she did! She practically told us to go to try-outs, right?" Albus replied, raising his eyebrows. The two boys looked at each other, grinned and then high-fived.

It wasn't until much later that day, after the pleasant afternoon with Hagrid, (Well, after he had got over the fact that although Scorpius was in fact the son of Draco Malfoy, he was a Gryffindor, had no intention of becoming anything like the bully his father was, and in fact would take the side of anyone who threatened his friends . After that they got on swimmingly) that Becky remembered who it was that had helped her to fly. And how.

"Mouse?" She asked, stifling a laugh at the chocolate he had smeared around his mouth.

"Yup?" he said, looking up from where he was sprawled on the floor of the Gryffindor common room with Albus, playing Exploding Snap.

"You know this morning? When we were flying?"

"Where's this going Becks?" He said, and Rose and Albus looked similarly confused.

"How do you know what a bike is? Aren't your parents purebloods?

Scorpius smiled wryly.

"Well, it all goes back to when I was about 8, and you know what I said about Nat and Min trying to squash the idiot out of me?"

"Yeah?" his friends chorused

"It goes back to then. But it's a long story, and its pretty late, and right now all I want to do is go to bed actually" It wasn't a lie, in fact Scorpius's last words were almost swallowed by a huge yawn. And so it was with that his friends had be content. The full story of how Scorpius Malfoy, pureblood brat became 'Mouse' Malfoy, artist and pranker-in-training would have to wait another day.

* * *

**A/N hope that ending's not too cheesy! Special thanks goes to Prof Barker for coming up with Nat's line: "Mr Thomas, I assume that's a suitable assurance that I'm not going to accidentally hit you with a Bat Bogey hex or the like?" arigato gozaimasu! And for making me feeling special, and for apparently coming my unofficial beta even if it was unintentionally. Drabbles in the making as mentioned previously. Apologies if this chapter came across too fluffy but action will start happening soon I promise! Oh and in the last chapter I said it was 3 years since Min met Mouse – it's actually four, as the Prof pointed out...doh! Oh and OVER 300 PEOPLE HAVE SEEN THIS FIC! Ahem.**


	8. The Call

**A/N Presque tous les personnages qui paraissent dans cette histoire sont les créations de JK Rowling et je ne suis pas elle. Si j'étais elle, je serais riche avec les cheveux blonds, pas une étudiante pauvre avec les cheveux marrons...**

**Unbetaed – Parce que Le Prof était en Suisse cette semaine, mangeant le Milka et fondue...**

* * *

The rest of September passed in a happy blur, especially after Albus and Scorpius's 'detention' ended up with them as unofficial reserves for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, as Seeker and Chaser respectively. James grumbled for a week at the injustice of 'cocky first years getting punished for showing off' until Isaac Jordan, the team captain pointed out his hypocrisy, and threatened to field Scorpius in the match against Hufflepuff instead of James. James's lack of acceptance?dignity? Of his brother and his brother's best friend onto the team made Victoire's revenge on her cousin all the sweeter.

Scorpius and his friends came back from their lunch to find the entirety of the Gryffindor common packed in a circle around Albus's brother, with Victoire watching him from a chair by the fire, looking smug. The reason was soon evident – Every time James's tried to speak, it came out as song. That in itself wasn't what had the fact that had every Gryffindor in the room in stitches. Every thing that James did was turned into a song and dance routine. As they pushed through the crowd, Becky and Rose realised what was happening. It took a little for Albus and Scorpius to understand, but when they did, they too had to use all their control not to collapse in a heap of hilarity.

"Come on Victoire, please cousin stop this song, you know as well as me the joke's gone on too long!" James sang, his face crimson from a mixture of embarrassment and exhaustion from keeping up his song and dance routine. Victoire smiled wolfishly.

"I'll stop the spell when you apologise, little cuz." she smirked.

"What more do you want from want me? How much longer can I say that I'm sorry? Please stop I demand! I can't take any more jazz hands!" James gave his cousin and anyone else who was laughing a death glare. Rose was the only who wasn't laughing, although amusement did war with the frown she was attempting to keep up. (And after all, as Albus pointed out to her later, even if she had gone and got the head of house, Professor Longbottom was likely to say James deserved it).

Victoire suddenly glanced at her cousins and Scorpius, and grinned again, beckoning to the front of the crowd.

"I want you to apologise to Albus for turning his hair blue. And to Scorpius for calling him a pureblood."

James sighed and looked mutinous. "Vic, tell me? Do I have to sing my apology?"

"Yes."

James glowered at his cousin, then turned to face his brother and his friends.

"Fine. I'm truly sorry Albus, for turning your hair blue, and also sorry Mouse for saying mean stuff 'bout you." A look of horror broke out over James' face as he then broke out into a tap-dance solo, which Victoire finally stopped at it's height. Literally. James fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, then stood up, and took a bow, to the hearty applause of his his housemates, then stalked over to the corner where his friends were, shooting dark looks at Victoire, and anyone who asked him to give a reprise of his earlier performance.

* * *

Victoire's Revenge on James meant that the Gryffindors didn't get to bed until well after lights out that night. Scorpius himself didn't fall asleep 'til much later – the home sickness that had until then stayed at arm's reach suddenly hit him, and so he lay awake miserably for some time, wanting to cry, but too afraid that one of his roommates might wake up and hear him. And so it wasn't until the sky outside reached the pearly grey of pre-dawn that the blond Gryffindor first year rose from his bed, a man, or boy possessed.

_She was calling him. That was all that mattered. The music, her song, was calling to him and he had to answer. The startled cry of some other boy didn't matter, nor did his muffled curses, or the disapproving noise of the guardian at the gate. She was calling to him. A beatific smile spread over his face._

_My lady is calling me and that is how it should be. Everything will right._

Elsewhere in the castle, Professor Nathaniel 'Nat' Carter woke abruptly as his bedmate disappeared, yanking his covers with her.

"Min?!" He hissed into the darkness, trying to feel her in the room. Her hurried kiss broke his concentration, although she broke away before he was satisfied.

"I have to go. Mouse is somewhere dark right now. He's not safe." Minna said and Nat shuddered. The tone of voice was one one she used when she got her feelings, the one where he wasn't entirely sure it was just Min in his fiancée's head.

"Should I-?" he asked, but Min interrupted him.

"No time." She said brusquely, but softening her tone with another hasty kiss.

Then the door shut and he was left alone in his darkness.

_What the bloody hell has Mouse got himself into?_

_The call was stronger here, three sweet notes, high, low, higher, repeated over and over. The smile on his face grew wider. But then it dropped, as his lady's enemy was in the way and he felt anger and hatred rising inside him. He must get to his lady. Now. He drew his wand to blast the enemy to bits, but the enemy was quicker, and with a flash of light his world grew dark._

Mouse Malfoy woke up, cold and shivering in his pyjamas on a 3rd floor corridor of Hogwarts, with no idea of how he got there and his cousin's fiancée warily aiming her wand at him.

_What in the name of Merlin's saggy left buttock?_

"Mouse?" Min asked, her face alight with concern, although she still held her wand at him.

"Minna?" Mouse asked dumbly as a rush of dizziness hit him, and he fell forward. Minna, seeing this, darted forward to catch him, enveloping him in a hug that brought him back to the time when he was six and in tears because someone was horrible to him in Diagon Alley.

_Everything is going to be all right_ he thought muzzily.

"Minna?" he asked again. "What happened?"

"Not entirely sure Mouse. God, are you OK?" She said, taking in his face, which had gone past his usual pale and in the realms of bleached parchment.

"I think so..."

"Well, whatever," she said, obviously sceptical. "We need to get you back to bed." Min said, then paused, as she, or rather sensed movement out of the corner of her eye. "And that goes for you too. Yes, you under the cloak. Come out where I can see you." she finished in her 'teacher' voice.

As Min still had her arm wrapped protectively around his shoulders, Mouse had to twist up to see that her eyes were disconcertingly unfocused.

_The way they are when she trying to see stuff that's invisible...but why?_

Mouse thought his jaw might have hit the floor when his friend's face appeared from thin air.

"Albus?"

"Hi Mouse." Albus said sheepishly.

Mouse really didn't know what to think. How come Albus had never told him he had an invisibility cloak? Still, that wasn't important just then.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got hold of an invisibility cloak, Albus..." said Minna, smiling wryly. "Even so, I figure you won't abuse it so you're all right...now if it was James on the other hand..."

"Min? Um, Professor Grey?" Mouse asked, seeing Minna go off on a tangent. She shook her head, and looked at Mouse. "Yes. Rambling again. Anyway, off to bed you two, before I change my mind and dock you points for being out of bed. Oh and come and see me both of you tomorrow, to sort this out..." Minna paused as they heard footsteps approaching at a worryingly rapid pace. "Under the cloak, quickly!"

Mouse and Al did as she asked, then darted behind a statue of an ugly old humpbacked witch. As the footsteps rounded the corner, the boys groaned, and Minna swore under her breath.

"Professor Hendricks," Min said, and Mouse had to clamp his hand over his mouth to stop him from laughing at the grimace Minna was trying to disguise as a smile.

"Professor Grey" Hendricks inclined her head. "I heard voices. Were you alone?"

"Yes I was," Minna smiled then continued under her breath "not that it's any of your business you bat."

Hendricks raised her eyebrows. "So you were...talking to yourself? Are the rumours about you in fact true, my dear" The last two words were delivered in an acidicly sweet voice.

"I don't know to what you're referring, Professor, but I assure you I am not mad. And in answer to your unspoken question, I thought I heard...singing." Minna finished reluctantly.

Hendricks raised her eyebrows. "Indeed. If that is all, I bid you goodnight. Let us not make a habit of this..."

"Lets not." Minna said, watching her go. When Hendricks had gone round the corner, Minna span on her heel, to where stifled laughter was coming from behind the humpbacked witch. "You two – bed – before I change my mind!"

Scorpius and Albus sprinted up the corridor, seemingly disembodied legs echoing in the empty corridors. As they got to the portrait hole though, Albus stopped abruptly, and Scorpius was suddenly left very visible.

"But Mouse, what was that?" Albus asked, waiting for his friend to slip back under the cloak.

"I really don't know." Scorpius said, frowning, his face still pale. "I think we should talk to the girls at least."

"Where did you two come from?" A slightly disgruntled Fat Lady broke through their conversation. "hurry up, I haven't got all night."

"Yes you have, you're a painting..." Scorpius muttered as Albus gave the password, chuckling at Scorpius's aside.

Still, Scorpius was badly shaken, though he tried not to let it show. As he bid Albus good night for the second time, there were two thoughts running through his head.

_Just what the bloody hell_ was_ that? What just_ happened_ to me?_

* * *

**A/N So...long time no post. Sorry. Would you accept moving back home for the summer and getting a job? On the plus side, I have sort of been doing research. (Well, being paid to invigilate exams. It counts) AND the next chapter should be up soonish, as I have a LOT of ideas. What did you think of my attempt at suspense? **

**Please don't forget to review – praise is nice, constructive criticism is even better :D**

**flames... well, they're not so nice.**

**Oh and next chapter...some Harry POV :D**


	9. The Siren

**A/N Harry Potter gehört zum JK Rowling. Big shout out to new follower Coolchastity, and faithful reviewer Tom!**

* * *

"What if you were possessed?" Rose asked

The quartet were in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. Scorpius and Albus had quickly filled the girls in on the events of the night before

"Don't be stupid, how would we know?" Becky asked a touch scornfully

Albus was suddenly quiet his face thoughtful.

"Mum would know."

"Your mum? What are you talking about?"

"She was possessed."

There was a moment of silence, until it was broken by Scorpius choking on his toast.

"Your mum was _possessed_?" he and Becky said in unison, both incredulous.

"In her first year. I don't know much about it, but I think if you're possessed you can't remember anything." Albus turned to Scorpius. "Can you remember anything?"

"I think...singing?"

Becky looked triumphant. "See? I told you it couldn't be possession. And your family is messed up." this last comment was directed to Albus.

"It was just a possibility!" Rose said, stung "And I don't know when you became an expert in possession anyway, Rebecca!"

"_Don't _call me Rebecca! And I-"

Their discussion, which was rapidly becoming heated, was interrupted by a paper bird, that flew between Rose and Becky and hit Scorpius in the head. Ignoring the snickers of his friends with affected dignity, he fished the bird out of his thankfully empty goblet.

_To Mouse et al. - Stop arguing _it read in Minna's quasi-neat handwriting _at least, we presume that's what you're doing. If you want some ideas, Nat _this was hastily scribbled out _Professor Carter has a few. Go to the DADA office- we'll meet you there. Prof G_

They glanced up at the Staff table, where Minna gave them a wave, then returned to glowering at Professor Hendricks.

A group of startled fourth year Ravenclaws gave Scorpius, Albus, Becky and Rose evil glares after they burst out into laughter as they left the Great Hall.

"Why does she hate Hendricks so much?" Albus asked, as they climbed the stairs.

"Why don't you ask our resident Greyter expert?" Becky asked, finally have got over her fit of giggles. Scorpius raised his eyebrows at her, although the effect was rather spoilt by his jumping of a trick step.

"Greyter?!"

"Why not? Loads of celebs have thingy words – where they're all mushed together, like Brangelina." Becky retorted

"Portmanteau?" Rose suggested

Becky flashed a grin, "Exactly – portmanteau."

Scorpius realised that his friends gazes were suddenly upon him...he pulled a face whilst he thought about it – he knew that Minna had known Hendricks before she had started to teach here, but he couldn't remember exactly why or when their emnimity had come about.

"I don't really know," he told them "Weirdly though Min's best friend out of school is Hendricks' sister – Marina Gamp. I think it was something to do with the pureblood social season, Minna saying something daft and with a lot of booze, it didn't go down to well with _Mr _Hendricks..."

His friends nodded, but as they turned the corner to outside Nat's office, Scorpius had to hide his laugh at Al's horrified face- the words 'Mr Hendricks finally having sunk in.

"_Mr _Hendricks!?" Albus finally choked out. "As in, she's _married?_"

"I think so. Anyway, I don't really know why – I think it's just that they're too stubborn to admit either of the were wrong."

Rose gave Scorpius a thoughtful look as they entered Nat's office. Having only seen it when he was invited there at the beginning of the term, and Mouse had been rather preoccupied with the fact that his cousin, who had disappeared over a year ago was, a) now blind and b) his Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher for the foreseeable future, he hadn't really thought to look at his surroundings. So, whilst waiting for Nat and Minna to arrive, Scorpius and his friends looked around Professor Carters 'domain'.

Diagrams of Dark creatures, and maps, their edges slightly raised lay scattered around the room, either pinned to the walls or lying on a small side table. A strange looking machine, like a typewriter, but with fewer keys lay on on the desk. Scorpius, slightly curious reached out to touch it...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Mouse whirled around guiltily, directing a sheepish grin at his cousin and his fiancé.

"Did he have his grubby paws on my brailler?" Nat said, half-jokingly

"Hey!" Mouse protested, and his friends laughed.. Nat, using his light spell, made his way to his chair, Minna perching on the edge of the desk. Unable to hold in his curiosity any longer, Mouse burst out.

"What _was_ that? Last night I mean."

Nat's face was drawn, a thoughtful expression on his face. Albus fidgeted nervously, whilst Becky Rose and Mouse looked to him expectantly. Eventually, Nat spoke.

"Min, grab me that book on the history of Dark Sorcerers, would you?"

"Which one..." Minna muttered, drawing laughter from Mouse and Albus.

"I heard that. The big one...I think it's red."

"You mean this one?" Minna said, innocently, holding up a book. Nat took it from her, his long fingers dancing over the Braille title.

"That's the one."

Mouse stifled a snicker.

"It's green." Minna said, again in a tone of voice that suggested butter would possibly freeze in her mouth. She dodged a playful and surprisingly accurate swat from her fiancé.

"That's not very professional" Minna said, teasingly.

"Shut up would you? It's hard enough to read this without you distracting me."

"I'm sticking my tongue out at you." Minna announced, whilst Rose, Becky and Albus looked on bemused. After all, Mouse reflected, it must slightly surreal to see your teachers openly flirt with each other – or even show signs of being _people_, rather than a teacher.

_While I on the other hand, am _way_ to used to this stuff..._

"Got something." Nat announced, and the Gryffindor first years, who had begun to look somewhat uncomfortable in the silence and out of their depth looked up, suddenly animated.

"What is it Nat? I mean, Professor Carter." Mouse asked, flushing crimson with his slip up. Nat chuckled wryly.

"You may as well call me Nat in here kid – after all, I'm not technically doing this as your teacher. Anyway – from what Minna was saying, and hearing last night I think I might know what it was...but can I check a couple of things first?" he asked

"Sure..." Mouse said, if a touch warily.

"Ok...first off, do you remember anything? That rules out possession, at least."

Mouse gulped, then thought back to the night before. He did remember something at least...nothing specific exactly...

"I felt a really strong need to get where I had to be. And that someone was...singing to me." he blushed.

Nat raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing specific then, but at least you remember something. So that definitely rules out possession then."

Rose answered Becky's smug whispered 'told you so' with a rather haughty sniff.

"Well, that also backs up what I thought it might be, but I have no idea how..." Nat continued, then trailed off as he traced the page he was on down. "Here we are. Siren. An incredibly beautiful sorceress by all accounts, the contemporary of the Hogwarts founders, who specialised in seduction and the use of music in her spells. But how an ancient and _long_ dead witch is calling you out of bed at night I have no idea. But it fits with contemporary accounts of the men enchanted by her at the time, and that combined with the whole unearthly voice thing Min heard...I don't know what else it could be..." Nat sighed, looking frustrated, and Mouse knew that one of the things Nat hated the most as an ex - Ravenclaw was not knowing the answer to whatever puzzle had presented itself. (The other being Minna hiding the peanut butter from him.)

Mouse suddenly became aware of being the centre of attention.

"Are you all right Mouse?" Becky asked first, whilst Minna, Nat, Albus and Rose looked on in concern. You look a bit...dazed."

"I think I'd be a bit 'dazed' if I'd just been told that an ancient sorcerer was making me sleepwalk." the logical part of Scorpius's mind heard Albus mutter. Dimly, as if from a distance, he heard himself say.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I think I need some air." Scorpius said and headed for the door. He heard Albus and Becky follow him out the door, whilst the same logical part that had heard Albus's aside heard Rose, saying 'whilst I'm here Professors, I don't suppose I could ask you a few questions?'

He was dimly aware too, of the fact that Albus and Becky had let him go on ahead, and was grateful for it. He needed somewhere he could process what had just happened to him. He headed to the highest place he could think of, the Owlery, and when he was finally there, and had made sure he was alone, collapsed to the floor, his mind racing now the side of him that Mouse dubbed the 'pureblood' side had finally given in too.

_What the hell does it mean?_ He asked himself _How is it remotely possible that I've been enchanted by someone that had been dead for years and years and is making sleep walk through Hogwarts in the middle of the night? It _can't _be – and what's more why would she be – if she wants to seduce someone, isn't it a_bit _creepy to call an _eleven_ year old to her...it's not like they're aren't people that would be more seducable, if that's a word._ Scorpius laughed once, a dry humourless sound, at the thought of a powerful sorceress being chased by an enraged Minna after trying to call Nat to her. As if thinking of her had brought her to him, Minna's voice called Mouse out of his thoughts.

"Mouse, you in there?"

"Go away." he wasn't really surprised, though, when Minna ignored him, and entered the room, wrinkling her nose as she did. A muttered _Scourgify_ later, she sank to the ground next to him, and Mouse, only half-reluctantly, leant into the side of the woman he viewed more as an elder sister, or maybe a close aunt, as she did.

"You have good friends." Minna commented, and Mouse looked at her quizzically.

"They told me you ran off. I remembered you always used to go hide somewhere high when you were upset when you were younger, and I figured you haven't changed that much. So what's up?"

Mouse sighed, and told Minna much of what had been going through his head.

"Hmm." she said, after a period of silence. "It might not be her you know, brat. Or maybe it's her ghost. We don't for sure, you know." She pointed out, in a slightly annoyingly reasonable voice.

"But even so. _Why me?_" Mouse asked, resisting the urge to grimace at her. Minna had know such hesitation, and pulled a hideous face, drawing a laugh, this time a real one, from Mouse,

"How am _I_ supposed to know? Am I psychic or something?"

"Yes." Mouse pointed out, laughing again as Minna snapped her fingers, somewhat theatrically

"Damn." she said. "But speaking of psychic, I predict that there's four very worried people waiting for you outside. What say you that we go meet them?" Minna asked, brushing herself off as she jumped to her feet.

"They'll think I'm weird." Mouse muttered, staying where he was. Minna raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips.

"You seriously think that the son of the Man who Won, Boy who Lived, what ever, and his cousin are going to think this is weird, considering the amount of stuff _their_ parents got up to?" She asked, scornfully.

"No." Mouse admitted "But Becky might."

"And? If she doesn't want to be friends with you Mouse, then it's her loss, right? It's not like you'd be friendless . Now stop being so silly, and come on. You havelessons now, don't you? And I doubt your teachers are going to be too happy if they found out you're late because you were sulking." This last was said in a mock-scolding manner, although it was somewhat spoiled by Minna's hoisting of Mouse to his feet, and her ruffling of his hair.

"Fine _mum_" Mouse said, glaring at her, and left the Owlery, where Minna's prediction was proved to be correct. Nat gave him a quick hug, then pushed him over to where Becky, Rose and Al were waiting.

"Where did you go?" Becky demanded

"We were worried!" Rose continued, whilst Albus merely opted for a playful bear hug, which then turned into a half nelson.

"Boys." Rose and Becky chorused as the headed down the corridor, satisfied that their friend was all right. Scorpius followed, his spirits lifting as he realised that he was in fact, not alone.

_And I'm not going to let some stupid sleepwalking thing scare me. _He decided as he wriggled out of Al's stranglehold, and ran to catch the girls up. _Not while there are people who want to help_.

In fact, despite the lack of sleep, the rest if Scorpius's day was incredibly happy, and not even the docking of twenty points from Gryffindor and three detentions from Professor Hendricks for blowing a cauldron up with Albus could attract from his buoyant feeling that somehow everything was going to be all right...

* * *

**A/N Dun dun duuun! Ok... So I lied, no Harry. But DEFINITELY Harry next chapter – yay! But this is actually a pretty long chapter as is, and had I added all the Harry stuff, it would the same length again. And not finished...**

**I would also like to thank you to the fabulous VI kids I invigilated for last week, who gave me some of the inspiration for the stuff in Nat's office. So thank you Kaneez and Hassan.**

**Oh and guys, over 600 views! You rock! Oh, and I'm welcome to suggestions you would like to see in this fic. :D Tolrais**


	10. Halloween

** A/N Not the owner, just the author :) Enjoy.**

* * *

Harry smiled as he walked up the track to the castle door. Despite the business and stress of his job, he always enjoyed returning to Hogwarts for guest lectures. It was after all, his first real home. Despite the memories of the Battle of Hogwarts, it was still to his mind a safe-haven.

He smiled wryly as he entered the Entrance Hall, and was mobbed by some of the older students, asking about Defence theory.

"And Professor Carter's really good, he knows all about non-lethal hexes, he's even better than Professor Spinnet!"

"That's good to hear, but I'm a bit busy now Alyssa."

Harry extracted himself from the horde of NEWT students, laughing somewhat. A small path formed between the gaggle of slightly awed younger students as he made his way to where he could see Rose and a tiny blonde girl with huge dark blue eyes.

"All right Rosie?" Harry asked, and then noticed the lack of his son. "Where's Al?"

"Detention." She said rolling her eyes as she did, and looking as Harry noticed scarily like her mother as she did.

"Another detention?" Harry chuckled "what for – I know he got one for hanging all of James's underwear off the Astronomy Tower, but that was last week, wasn't it?"

"He had a mud fight with Mouse, but they...'accidentally' got Professor Hendricks in the face..."

The girl next to Rose giggled,a sunny infectious noise, and Harry glanced at her "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Rosie?"

Rose blushed, the tips of her ears turning crimson.

"Right, Uncle Harry this is Becky."

Becky smiled and waved at Harry from behind her hair.

"Hi Mr Potter."

A disturbance at the entrance to the Great Hall interrupted them, and Harry laughed again.

"I don't care if you haven't had lunch yet, neither of you are going anywhere near food looking like chimney sweeps. No burs!" Minerva McGonagall continued over the two filthy boys' complaints. "Besides Potter, your father is here, so I expect he might like to eat with you, and the rest of your siblings? Both of you go and clean that filth off this instant!"

Harry greeted his younger son, who came over to greet him, then hurtled off towards the other, rather soot stained figure who was going up the stairs, jumping them two at a time.

"That was Mouse I take it?"

Rose paled, but nodded. Her friend, Becky, answered for her, as it seemed that Rose wasn't going to be speaking any time soon, for some reason.

"That's him, Mr Potter – Rose an' Al met us both on the train"

Harry nodded, remembering the very hurried letter that Albus had written in his first week about meeting a muggleborn girl on the train who had been slightly upset about some of the more 'traditional' purebloods.

"Shall we go up, then?" Harry asked. "Professor carter has kindly lent us his office so we can have lunch up there." he chuckled at the memory. "I think his exact words were, 'that way you won't get mobbed by autograph hunters. You and this Mouse are welcome to join us by the way – you and Rosie can tell me what exactly Albus and James have really been doing." this last was directed at Becky, who looked slightly daunted, but nodded.

They were midway through the story of why Albus had put all of James's underwear on the Astronomy Tower, when there was a knock at the door of the Defence office. Becky ran over to open it, and promptly stuck out her tongue at her very pink faced, but now clean friends.

Whilst Albus ran straight over to his dad, Mouse hovered at the door slightly, something that didn't escape Harry's attention – he wasn't after all Head Auror for nothing. Inviting the boy to join their conversation, which Albus was now rapidly denying, Harry frowned. This boy, Mouse, was an enigma. He looked familiar with his blond hair, grey eyes and pointed chin, and his voice, from the little he'd heard of it, was tantalisingly close.

It wasn't until the boy had offered his hand to shake in introduction that the penny, that hat been beating at Harry's skull, made a clangorous descent into place.

"Mouse, Mr Potter, it's an honour to meet you sir."

Harry laughed.

"You don't need to be so informal, Mouse, although, if we're on the subject of names, how on earth did you get a nickname like _Mouse_ from Scorpius Malfoy."

_Do not laugh at your son and his friends_ Harry told himself as Albus, Rose and their friends took this in. Unfortunately for Harry, this was rather difficult, considering the various looks of stunned amazement, slightly gormless disbelief, and rather sheepish embarrassment.

Albus was the first to break the silence.

"You mean you don't mind, dad?" Harry looked at his son who's face, which whilst no longer gormless, still looked slightly shell shocked.

"Why should I? I spent most of my school years suffering from prejudice because I looked like my dad – unjustified mind you. I think it'd be pretty hypocritical to judge Scorpius because he looks like his. Mind you," Harry continued, grinning as he returned to his seat. "I wouldn't tell your dad you've made best friends with a Malfoy Rosie – he might never recover!"

The laugh he got from that almost drowned out the shy 'thank you' that Mouse whispered to his best friends father.

_Definitely not like his dad_ Harry thought, then pushed aside his philosophical thoughts in favour of finding out what other mischief the younger part of his family had been up to when James finally arrived.

The rest of the day went far too slowly for Mouse as not even Minna's lesson on the differences between wizarding and muggle Halloween celebrations could draw his interest. Not when the smells of what promised an absolutely mouth-watering feast were drifting up from the kitchens below, and when James had accidentally let slip at lunch that he and the twins were planning an extra-special Halloween prank.

It wasn't until the chalk hit his nose that he realised that Minna had been trying to get him to answer a question for at least a minute. He shook his head and tried to look as if he'd been considering the question.

"Um, pumpkin?" Mouse asked hopefully. The collective laughter from the rest of the room told him the correctness of his answer, as did the half scornful, half pitying look on Minna's face.

"Pumpkin? five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention in class."

"But!"

"I can make it ten and a detention Mouse, don't think I won't..."

Mouse gulped. Minna was using her teacher voice.

"It's still not fair." He muttered to Albus. "Look at Avery."

Albus glanced at the boy his friend had pointed out and snickered. Avery was staring blindly into space, with a small trickle of drool on his chin.

"Yeuch. Still, Professor Grey was talking to you for like a minute. Maybe next time you should look at Rosie's notes before answering, I mean pumpkin? Really?"

"Or maybe" Rose whispered across the table to them. "You should have actually been paying attention, and _certain people_ wouldn't need to copy my notes."

Unfortunately, Rose hadn't mastered the evil glare her mother had perfected in her school days and looked more like a grumpy cat, than anything else.

"Cut him some slack Rose," Becky cut in and Mouse shot her a grateful look. "It's pretty hard to concentrate with food smells every where."

"Ahem."

The four of them guiltily looked behind them to see a rather unimpressed Professor stood behind them, and whilst Rose hadn't managed the 'look' yet, Minna, on the other hand, most definitely had.

All in all though, Mouse was exceedingly glad when the bell for the end of lessons rang out, and they could upstairs and change into clean robes and hats, (despite the lack of usual wear their uniform hats got, they were compulsory for official feasts), and then head down to the Great Hall.

"Wow." Becky said, as they entered, something Mouse rather thought was an understatement. Being from a pureblood family, it wasn't as if he'd never seen magical decorations before, but he had to admit, Hogwarts did decorating on a scale he had never even seen before.

Hagrid's specially grown pumpkins, ten feet tall, with full Halloween scenes carved out decorated the walls, whilst dancing skeletons floated around just below the ceiling, and bats flitted in and out of the cobweb strewn candles. Some of the Hogwarts ghosts, although their numbers seemed rather less than usual, formed strange aerial displays and music echoed from the walls.

"Wow." Mouse agreed.

It was a shame however, that he couldn't appreciate the food as much as he might have liked, because he like the rest of the Gryffindor table were rather more jumpy than usual. If word hadn't some how slipped out at the start of the feast, it would have been obvious by the time that Mouse was helping himself to the treacle tart, that James, Lorcan and Lysander had something up their sleeves. Their classic tells of extra glances towards the Staff table, fidgeting and triple evil grins were multiplied tonight, to the point where Mouse and Albus had considered asking Victoire to give them cat ears, just so they could complete their Cheshire kneazle impersonations.

They knew it was time though, when Lysander, (at least Mouse thought it was Lysander) fished a rather battered fob watch from out of his robes, and he, his twin and James started counting down, all their attention focused towards the top table.

It wasn't until some time later that the students finally left the Great Hall, the Professors having collared the Unholy Trinity for assurances that yes, the charms were only temporary. (The Unholy Trinity being the nickname that Minna and Nat had dubbed James and his friends after the resoundingly successful practical joke.)

"That was _brilliant._" Becky said as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. "Can I please marry your brother?"

This sent Mouse and Rose of into more fits of laughter, at the look of horror combined with a Weasley blush which had just spread over Albus' face at the thought of Becky marrying James.

"I thought I was going to _die _at the look on Hendricks' face." Mouse finally managed to choke out."

"Brilliant casting too." Albus grinned, having finally removed the image of his brother's wedding from his head. "Wonder what made him think of that?"

"Lily, probably." Rose said as she jumped over the trick step "I hope they don't lose Gryffindor any more points." She continued frowning slightly. "Between, you, them and Freddy, we really can't afford to, you know."

Mouse, Albus and Becky groaned collectively.

"I hadn't thought of that." Becky admitted. "Will they really take points off?"

"Hope not." Albus said. "Mind you, Gryffindor managed to win a few times when Uncle George was in school."

"As if they never lost any points!"

"Like your mum didn't get them back for being such a know-it-all?"

Mouse started to tune out the cousins bickering, sharing a resigned grin with Becky. But just then, he thought he heard _music?_

_It wouldn't do much harm to go find out, could it?_ Mouse asked himself.

"Guys?" he asked, interrupting Rose and Al's argument. "Can you hear music?"

His friends looked at him as if he had gone insane.

"No..." Rose and Becky said, in unison, although Albus suddenly didn't look so sure.

"Maybe?" he said, frowning? "Wanna go check it out?" he asked, grinning suddenly.

Rose tutted and rolled her eyes.

"It could be _anything_ and you just want to find out what it, that I'm not sure even exists, is? Because that's not like poking a hyppogriff with a stick."

"Lighten up Rose!" Albus replied. "Hey Mouse, wait up!"

Mouse had gone on ahead, not caring if his friends followed any more. He just wanted to hear the music properly."

"Um, Rose? Al?" Becky asked, "I don't think Mouse is going to wait for us, like."

"Good point that, girl" Al said, "Good thing I came prepared." he said and pulled a wad of silvery fabric out of his robes, then vanished behind it.

"Woah." said Becky eyes wide, "is that?"

"An invisibility cloak?" Rose replied, yanking her under it. "It is, just don't ask now." she continued muttering to herself as the caught up with Mouse at the opening to a door she was _sure_ hadn't been there before. "We're going to get in _so much trouble_."

"Mouse?" Albus asked, then turned to the girls stricken. "I don't want to alarm any one, but this is what he looked like when he went 'sleep walking'. And I can hear the music too..."

He heard the voices behind him, but he didn't really care. The singing of his lady was so close now, he could feel her presence in the room. He walked further into it, determined to find her, serve her.

"Bloody hell." Becky groaned to herself, as they kept a firm hold on Albus, although he was dragging her further forward. Rose meanwhile had darted forward, to try and snap Mouse out of his trance, or whatever it was that he was in, but he seemed drawn to some box that lay before, them, the only colourful object in an other wise bare stone room.

_I really don't like this_...She thought, and guided Albus to where Rose and Mouse were now standing. In the corner of her mind, the p[art that was now running on a mix of fear and adrenalin, she noticed that the box that lay on the plinth before her seemed to be covered in rubies, emeralds, sapphires and topaz, and to have an intricately carved story on the sides. Then she saw that Mouse was about to open it...

"Mouse, no!" he heard the cry but ignored it. His lady's voice was calling him, telling him that when he opened the box, she would be free from her wrongful imprisonment, free to let order and safety and love into the world. So he opened the box.

"Oh bloody hell!"

Mouse blinked confused. _What's Bex talking about?_ He wondered, and then it was too late to wonder. He had seemingly just opened a box from which now music was blasting out, a painful cry of exultation, combined with near blinding white light and swirling colours, red, blue, yellow, green. And then the shock wave hit and everything was dark.

* * *

**A/N So...what'd you think? Is Harry too happy? Am I evil for not letting you in on the Halloween prank and for the cliffhanger? Are you going to review?**

**I am sorry it's been a while, and that it's unbetaed, but what with house-elfing and having a social life it's been hard to find time. But then the inspiration just flowed? ANY way, if you would like a one shot of James' Halloween prank then REVIEW and let me know, and I will try and write one. Oh and welcome to new follower, serenelunaelf :)**


	11. Repercussions

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to Sabrina Luna Potter for freaking out over the last chapter. And calling me evil – yay! (Genuinely not sarcastic.) Anyone wanting a one shot of the prank – review! And also thanks to serenelunaelf for her awesome and IN-DEPTH review. (no pressure). Oh and OVER 1000 VIEWS! **

**I don't own the Wonderful Wizarding World of Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Ow."

Mouse thought that whoever had said this was very very right. His head was pounding and his right wrist was throbbing slightly

"What the heck just happened?" He said, groggily, opening his eyes as he did.

"That, Mr Malfoy, is what we would very much like to know."

Mouse looked round and gulped. The voice which was flat and unemotional belonged to one very disapproving and rather angry looking Professor McGonagall. Mouse's eyes widened as he took in the rest of the scene. Rose, Becky and Albus seemed to be fine, although like him only just groggily coming round. But it was the large scorch mark in the middle of the room which really made him pale, and the number of teachers who had managed to crowd into the doorway of the room which made him want to find the nearest hole and dive into it.

All the teachers Mouse and his friends knew, and a few they didn't were gazing into the room, Professor Hendricks smirking contemptuously, Professor Sinistra polishing her spectacles as if to get a view. And, at the very edge of the room, Mouse saw with a sinking feeling in his stomach, were Albus' dad, and Nat and Minna, Minna in hurried whispered conversation with Nat, presumably giving him a running commentary.

"Well, Mr Malfoy, I'm waiting." Professor McGonagall said, drumming her fingers on her folded arms.

"Um." was all Scorpius managed to say. He looked to Nat and Minna for some sort of reassurance and his heart sank once again. Minna had a certain look, a mix of disappointment and pity, which had always made Mouse feel worse than an angry glare and shout from his father could ever manage. It was this look she was using now.

"It wasn't Mouse, Professor." Albus said, and Scorpius looked at him, surprised. "I mean, it was just as much at my fault – he heard a noise, but I thought we should check it out, the girls just tried to stop us, it really wasn't anything to do with them." Albus finished in rush.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"Is that so Mr Potter?" she said. "I have to say I haven't seen a group of students with such blatant disregard for their safety in nigh on twenty years."

Here there was a hastily choked snicker from the corner where Albus' dad was stood. "Therefore, you must understand there is absolutely no excuse for the way you behaved this evening. What on earth possessed you to go _investigating_ with no prior planning?"

_That's the problem, _Scorpius thought, as McGonagall continued.

"And so, 50 points from each of you boys for endangering yourselves and your friends,"

"But-" Rose broke in, indignantly

"And 25 for each of the girls, Miss Weasley for not attempting to-"

"- know what I saw! A shadow in the corner!" McGonagall broke off and turned to direct her icy glare on her subordinates, whose argument had suddenly raised in volume.

"Professor Grey, do you mind?"

Minna at least managed to look abashed before she returned to whispering furiously with Nat, and Harry who had now joined them.

"_As_ I was saying, a total of 150 points from Gryffindor for this foolish escapade, and for Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy, the retraction of their Quidditch privileges for this sorry affair. And now children, I think you had better return to your common room before you cause any _more_ trouble!" McGonagall finished, and the four first-years hastily rushed out of the room, flushing in a mixture of indignant rage, embarrassment and shame.

The friends were silent as they made they way back up to the common room, but it was clear that both Mouse and Albus were trying to hold back outbursts of rage.

"It's not fair!" Albus eventually said explosively

"What are you taking about?" Rose asked, a little confused, some thing that was rather rare for the 'girl genius'

"It's not like it's our fault! Why did McGonagall have to take points from _all _of us? _And _ban us from Quidditch!"

"Like we could have told her the truth?" Scorpius asked heatedly. "Oh sorry Professor some ghost witch used dark magic to open an exploding box? Fat chance!"

"Why didn't your stupid cousin tell her then? Or his stupid Slytherin girlfriend! Did they think it wasn't important or something?"

"Don't you insult my family _Potter_!" Scorpius responded, the sparks which flew out of his wand threatening to singe of Albus' eyebrows.

"Oh yeah? Like you haven't just been dying to-"

"ENOUGH!"

Becky, who until this moment had been silent shouted, causing a few turned heads from the older members of the house near the fire. the boys looked at her, startled, then Scorpius, who realised that he had been brandishing his wand rather threateningly, returned it to its rightful place somewhat sheepishly.

Becky took a deep breath, then continued.

"First off Al, it sounds like you're more bothered about Quidditch than the House points. Second of all, Professor Carter and Professor Grey know the truth and you can bet they'll try and help get the points back, Professor Longbottom too probably if he knows. And plus, how d'you that they _haven't_ told _Professor_ McGonagall? It wasn't exactly as if there weren't other people there, and you know what Hogwarts gossip is like – worse than muggle celeb mags."

Becky blushed as her friends looked at her astonished. It wasn't that Becky was a quiet girl, far from it, but it was certainly the first time she had acted as a mediator between her friends' bickering.

"Plus," Rose said, breaking the somewhat awkward silence that followed. "How do we know that this isn't the Siren's work? Didn't Professor Grey say she saw a shadow or something on the wall?"

"Yeah." Mouse said, grudgingly, still angry at Albus for insulting his cousin and his fiancée.

A little later, after the girls had gone to bed, Albus and Mouse made their way up to their dorm. Callum, Bradley and Freddy were already asleep, faint whistling snores coming from Callum, whilst Freddy seemed to have an episode of the _Quibbler_ stuck to his cheek.

"Sorry." Albus said quietly. Scorpius looked at him, a little confused.

"What for?" he asked, as he pulled his pyjama top over his head. Albus blinked, owlishly as he took off his glasses, his emerald eyes struggling to focus.

"Getting mad at you earlier. Didn't mean to call Professor Grey or Carter stupid or anything earlier."

Mouse smiled at his friends embarrassed blush.

"Doesn't matter, mate. You were angry – you should hear Minna and Nat argue sometimes." Mouse shuddered over-dramatically, and Albus laughed quietly.

"Thanks." Albus smiled wryly, then groaned as the implication of no Quidditch for the foreseeable future hit him. "You realise James is going to gloat _so _much about this right?"

Mouse's following groan was loud enough to wake Bradley and Freddy, and it took almost five minutes of apologising to them before either Mouse or Albus could get to sleep.

* * *

**A/N So...little bit of a shorter chapter today, but I thought it's been long enough with the cliffhanger. A little transitional, but this story NOW HAS A PLOT! YAY! Sorry for no updating, but I am currently at the Scottish 6 days orienteering in Moray.**

**Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE PROF! He's 19 today, so if you want, you can call this your temporary birthday present. And congratulotions to my parents as it's their 25****th**** wedding anniversary. Til next time folks!**


	12. Quidditch

**A/N This is for serenelunaelf. Enjoy**

**I'm also not the author of H**P

* * *

The next week or so was difficult for the four Gryffindor first years, as the news got round that they were the ones responsible for the huge drop in in rubies in the Gryffindor hourglass. The other Gryffindors refused to speak to them, although at least Victoire and Isaac Jordan had put a stop to James' gloating, by threatening to make him wash every house's dirty Quidditch kit if he didn't shut up.

The worst part though, was the taunting of some of the older Slytherins – the sudden drop in Gryffindors standings had put Slytherin in second place for the cup.

It wasn't all bad though – Nat and Minna had both assured Mouse and his friends that they weren't cross – and Rose noticed something as they were sat in the library (they had taken to spending most of their time researching and avoiding their angry house mates) the day before the Gryffindor v Slytherin match.

"Is it just me, or has the drop our losing 150 points caused seemed to have gone up awfully quickly?" She asked, looking up from the huge, dusty book she was reading.

"Maybe..." Becky sucked the end of her quill, resting her chin in her hand. "Aren't we about level with Hufflepuff at the mo'?"

Scorpius sneezed as Albus shut the book he was reading suddenly, causing a cloud of dust to rise up.

"Blimey Al," he said eye watering. "I think you're right Rose, unless..." Mouse trailed of as a thought occurred to him. "They wouldn't, would they?"

he said, an incredulous grin appearing on his face.

"No idea what you're talking about mate." Albus said, raising one eyebrow in bemusement at his friend.

"Nat and Min – Professor Carter and Professor Grey."

"What about them?" Becky asked, frowning slightly

"Oh!" Rose exclaimed. "They've been giving points for stupid stuff, haven't they?"

"You what?" Becky and Albus chorused, neither of them having noticed particularly. Then Becky laughed, as she realised that Mouse and Rose were right.

"They have and all– not to us four like, I guess they thought Professor Longbottom or Hendricks might've noticed, but like yesterday, Professor Grey gave Cal and Freddy points for picking up stuff she dropped, didn't she?"

"Oh yeah..." Albus said realisation dawning. "And the day before that, Professor Carter gave Chloe ten points just for handing out diagrams, when he normally only gives five."

"And I bet it's not just us," Mouse, finished, grinning. "Nice one Rose."

She flushed at the compliment.

"It wasn't much, really - now, who wants to read what they've got?"

The resulting 'no!' that followed Rose's question was enough to get the evil librarian, Madame Pince threatening to hang them from their ankles if they didn't leave now.

The next day the Great Hall's ceiling loomed threateningly, and the candles seemed overwhelmed by the reflection of the filthy weather outside.

"Bet you're glad you're banned today lads, aren't you?" Becky said, trying to cheer up her friends. It didn't work. Scorpius simply looked up from his plate of scrambled eggs, his expression wounded, whilst Albus was too busy staring miserably at his brother's laughing team mates, standing out in their scarlet robes.

"Oh come on!" Rose scoffed. "You can't seriously be upset that you're not flying today – it's going to be bad enough in the stands."

"And it's not like you'd have been flying anyway." Becky pointed out practically. Scorpius looked up again, and sniffed woebegonely, pushing the eggs around his plate.

"It's the principle of the thing." he said, haughtily, causing the girls to snigger.

"Girls wouldn't understand." added Albus , who had ceased staring at the Gryffindor team and was currently mutilating his bacon.

Rose raised her eyebrows.

"This coming from a boy who's mum used to play for the Holyhead Harpies, and who is currently the top Quidditch reporter for the Prophet." she said to Becky, dryly. Albus, looked as if he were about to protest, when as if following some unseen signal, the large majority of those breakfasting in the Hall stood up and made their way to the Quidditch pitch.

The four of them made their way down to the pitch, skirting the older Slytherins, but greeting Marius Nott and Wolf 'don't call me Wolfang' Selwyn, a pair Scorpius had known forever, and with whom Albus had started to get on surprisingly well.

"Alright Nott, Wolf?" Scorpius called

"We will be when we marmalise Gryffindor!" Wolf shouted back, jokingly.

The pitch loomed out of the mist, the goal hoops looking unearthly through the white. Albus, Rose, Becky and Mouse climbed to the highest point – and Albus was glad for his dad's old omnioculars – with the weather, and the way Slytherin played, he was going to need them.

"So the game ends when the Seeker catches the Snitch, which is worth 50 points, right?" Becky, asked, ducking as the Scamander twins unfurled a home-made banner, which was emblazoned with a large, moving, growling lion.

"Yup." Mouse said turning to glower at Lorcan, or possibly Lysander, who had just knocked him on the back of the head with the huge banner. "Now shut up, they're about to start" he joked.

The two teams made their way onto the pitch, although the Slytherin team seemed reluctant to swap their warm changing rooms for the cold, wind and rain.

"Good morning and welcome to this...fine...day, and to the first match of the Hogwarts Quidditch season!" the commentator joked. The dark haired boy was a 3rd year Ravenclaw Scorpius thought was called Alfie Boot.

" First off we have last years cup winners, the red and gold warriors of GRYFFINDOR!" A deafening cheer echoed around the stadium, as the team stepped forward, James looking up and grinning to his friends. " Not much new blood, this year, but Gryffindor's new Chaser, James Potter, looks set to follow his parents in the Hogwarts' Quidditch Hall of fame. He joins Captain of three years, Isaac Jordan, fellow chaser, Alyssa Robbins, Brutal Beater brother-sister duo Seren and Owain Jones – let's see if they can get through this year without too many injuries, keeper Feliks Rutkowski – we didn't see too much of Feliks last year, thanks to illness, and finally last but most definitely not least – Seeker Ellie Woods!" A second, louder cheer went up as the legendary seventh year Seeker stepped forward, beaming, her black ponytail bobbing merrily.

"And facing them, their long-time rivals – they're lean and mean in silver and green iiit's Slytherin!"

Again, a cheer echoed around the pitch, although this time there seemed to be a few boos interspersed with the cheers.

"Again, not many new faces this year, although Amir Shafiq and Lyra Fawley were only reserves last year – will their inexperience lose Slytherin yet another match, or will a shake up leave Slytherin victorious against Gryffindor for the first time in ten years?"

There was more booing, although this time it came from the Slytherins, rather than directed at them.

"Get your facts right Boot!" a voice yelled from the Slytherin stand.

Alfie continued, unfazed by the catcalling.

"India Fortescue makes up the triumvirate of the Slytherin Chasers, a real star in the making, and rumour has it that she's been scouted for the Harpies!"

Almost every eye in the Gryffindor stand turned to Albus, expecting him to clarify the claim – Albus who had no idea, could only shrug helplessly, and the rest of the Gryffindors turned back to watch the start of the match, Alfie Boot just finishing the round up of the Slytherin team.

Isaac Jordan stepped forward to meet his opposite in the Slytherin team – wiry dark Seeker, Idris Griffiths.

Madame Hooch stepped forward, her yellow eyes flashing warningly.

"Now, I want a clean game, the both of you."

Isaac and Griffiths stepped forward, each of them trying to crush the other's in their handshake, neither of them willing to show signs of pain.

Despite Madame Hooch's warning, neither team seemed to listen to it, and their were nasty fouls on both sides.

" And the Jones siblings determined break their last year's record of 6 broken bones all year in one match! That's a lucky miss for Fortescue oh, she shoots, and she scores! Slytherin score the first goal of year – 10-0 to Slytherin!" Alfie announced, amid cheers from the green and silver stand.

But it wasn't to last – as if spurred on by the challenge Slytherin had given them, the Gryffindor team threw themselves into the match, oblivious to the foul weather.

"And Alyssa Robbins passes to James Potter – who dodges a potentially nasty Bludger hit by Lachlan Stuart – passes back to Robbins – nice avoidance of Lyra Fawley there, and Robbins scores! Within 10 minutes Gryffindor have fought back to draw!"

Scorpius had to admit – whilst he didn't get on with Albus' elder brother, James Potter's confidence (which some might have said bordered on arrogance) wasn't misplaced – he flew with steely determination and an almost suicidal lack of awareness for risk.

_Typical Gryffindor_ he supposed. As the match progressed, Scorpius's admiration for the James as well as the rest of the team increased – the Jones siblings flew like Bludgers themselves, whilst Feliks Rutkowski, after that first allowed goal seemed determined not to left another past him,

"And has Ellie Woods seen the Snitch?" Alfie's voice rose in excitement as the slight seventh-year plummeted to the ground, followed by Idris Griffiths. A groan went around the stadium as she suddenly pulled up at the last minute, leaving Griffiths nearly driving the end of his broom into the turf. "It seems not – classic example of a Wronski Feint there folks, but nice recovery by Griffiths."

Albus let out a breath he didn't realise he been holding, and watched the replay in his omnioculars.

"Becky." Scorpius said in a rather strangled voice. "Can I have my arm back please?"

"What? Oh – sorry!" she hastily let go of Mouse's forearm, which she had been holding in a vice-like grip as the two seekers had plummeted towards the earth. She blushed as she returned to the game.

"Madam Hooch is giving a penalty to Gryffindor – a Foul by Tristan Avery means that James Potter will take the shot - and he scores – 160-10 to Gryffindor!"

The Slytherins were booing once again – they thought the foul had been uncalled for, whilst Chloe Dixon and Becky were demanding that he should be sent off.

Then all of a sudden, Idris Griffiths shot like an arrow towards the Gryffindor goal – Feliks blanching as the brooding Slytherin captain came barrelling towards him, with EllieWoods hot on his heels.

"And Idris Griffiths has definitely seen the Snitch, no doubt about it, Ellie Woods is close behind but will her acceleration be enough to catch up with Griffiths – no! I don't believe it! Griffiths had got the Snitch and Slytherin...no! In a last ditch attempt James Potter shot and scored for Gryffindor,making the score 170-160 to Gryffindor – Gryffindor win! Oh my God that's amazing!"

The Slytherin stand was in uproar shouting at the injustice, whilst the noise in the red and gold stand was incredible, stamping, cheering, wolf whistling. The Slytherin team on the other hand had headed almost as one towards Madam Hooch, protesting James' last minute goal, to no avail.

James himself was doing a victory lap, the huge grin on his face exultant. At least, until Lachlan Stuart hit one of the Bludgers at him post match. It collided with the back of James' head with a dull thunk, and the older Potter boy fell unconscious towards the earth.

* * *

**A/N Welcome to Hogwartsandhorses244 - new followers are always welcome. AS ARE REVIEWS, hope you don't hate me for this cliffhanger too much. What am I saying it's far too amusing imagining people freaking out. MUHAHAHA! Ahem. How's the Quidditch? I found it VERY hard to write, so I hope it's good.**


	13. The Forest

** A/N Standard disclaimers apply**

**Also welcome to Woolfey1271, PrincessChloe72 (and thank you for adding me to you fav authors list as well you ROCK) and Deviliyan21 you're all awesome. Thanks as well to Sabrina-Luna-Potter for reviewing!**

* * *

The presence of at least 10 members of staff, as well as James' team members meant that he was all right of course. Alyssa and Isaac grabbed him as he fell, although Madam Hooch insisted he go to the Hospital Wing to come round.

"It's Stuart I feel sorry for." Scorpius commented as he and Becky left the stands, alone now, Albus and Rose having apologetically abandoned them to accompany James. Becky looked at him quizzically. "I'm not saying that James deserved to be beaten unconscious!" Scorpius clarified hastily.

"Right..." Becky said, her expression sceptical as they made their way up to the castle, squeezing through the throng of other students.

"I just mean – James should be fine – Madame Pomfrey's supposed to be a genius mediwitch."

"Not to mention it'll mean James'll probably martyr himself." Becky added, grinning as she realised what Scorpius meant.

"Exactly. Where as Stuart will probably end up in detention 'til oblivion and maybe even lose as many points as we did."

"And we know how popular that makes a person." Becky finished wryly.

They finished their journey in silence, the dynamic a little strange with just the two of them. Despite the fact they usually worked together in Potions, when they were together normally, the presence of Albus and Rose mitigated the very different upbringings that they'd each grown up in.

"So..." Becky said as they entered the Entrance Hall. "What d'you wanna do? Library?" she suggested, although somewhat half-heartedly.

"Ugh." Scorpius replied, jokingly. "Haven't you had enough of those boring old history books? I know I have."

"Well what do you want to do then?" Becky asked, mock-exasperated.

Scorpius shrugged.

"If I knew the password to the Prefect's bathroom, I'd say go swimming."

"Huh? How would that work – besides I can't swim, remember?"

"It's a very big bath. And I could always teach you."

Becky looked at him curiously, and Mouse blushed.

"Or not. It was just suggestion."

"No. I think I'd maybe like that . But...not right now. Summer maybe, with Rose and Al, and you can all laugh at my hopeless inadequacy." Becky said, grinning again

"I thought it was Rose who used big words for effect?" Scorpius quipped dryly, then dodged as Becky chased after him.

In the end they decided to return to the Common Room, having realised that with the drop of points Stuart had given Slytherin, and the gain that winning the match had given Gryffindor, they would probably no longer be persona non grata.

After a few games of Exploding Snap, and an abortive attempt at their Herbology homework, - it was after all not due until Wednesday afternoon, as Scorpius pointed out, and even if it was late Professor Longbottom was usually lenient – that Becky made a comment that surprised Scorpius immensely.

"I was a bit scared of you at first, you know." she said, conversationally. Scorpius looked up, surprised.

"Really? Why?"

"Well, your clothes were so posh...and you had a proper handkerchief, a monogrammed hankie, and you do speak really posh a lot." Becky blushed. "And there was me, in my scratty Primark leggings and holey socks...I thought you'd turn out like Nerys Warrington and Adonis Parkinson – all right until you found out I wasn't like you – what?" she looked at Scorpius indignantly, as he had just laughed loudly.

"Becky, the first thing I heard you say was 'I'm going already you ugly horse face' in response to someone calling you a mudblood...I don't care that you're a muggle-born, and I never have."

"Really?"  
"Well, I was pretty awful when I was younger," Scorpius admitted, sheepishly. "But Minna pretty much turned any ideas I had about Muggles and Muggle-borns being stupid on their head, and all of the other rubbish my grandfather still believes."

Becky's face was alight with curiosity, having never heard her friend talk about his family much, other than passing the occasional comment about how he was probably related to half of Slytherin, and that Nat was the only 'cool' cousin he had.

"Like what?"

Mouse sighed.

"Where to start? He still thinks that any sort of mixing with Muggles is 'an abomination not to be countenanced'" he mimicked Lucius Malfoy's aristocratic drawling tones. Becky laughed, and he gave little bow.

"He actually said that?"

"Yup. He went through the roof when he found out father let Minna visit the house," Mouse's face turned thoughtful, "I wonder if that's why he stopped the letter Minna wrote after Nat's accident from getting to me."

Becky gasped, her expression a mix of horror and disgust.

"Not really?" she asked. "Bloody hell, that's proper harsh!"

"Well, I can't see father being that harsh, not after Minna and him had words once – after that he was usually pretty fair to her...anyway what about you?" Mouse asked, not wanting to get into the horrible time he'd had after Nat and Minna had 'disappeared' or the guilt he'd felt on finding out the true story behind their disappearance.

The change in Becky's demeanour was immediate – she became suddenly defensive, crossing her arms and drawing her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Erm...not much to tell really, don't know me dad that much – he left me mam when I was about 3, but mam's usually got a boyfriend...not that they're much fun." Becky looked towards the window frantically. "Oh look, the weather's perked up – do you want to go for a walk or something?"

Mouse raised his eyebrows, but he knew from experience not push for the answers to questions people obviously didn't want to answer.

_And that way, if she's does want to tell me, it'll be because she wants to, not because I made her. Or I could ask Nat and Min for sneaky tips..._

So Mouse stood up, acting as if he had never asked Becky the awkward question .

"Sure, but can I stop down at Nat's first? Got something I want to ask him- I just remembered something I meant to ask him on Thursday in Defence."

_It's not_ entirely_ a lie...I did want to ask him something on Thursday..._ Mouse tried to justify.

Becky nodded.

"Yeah, course, I'll meet you down there, I want to get my gloves."

When Becky got down to the Defence office though, she was slightly confused as to why Mouse was standing outside the door with a rather disgusted look on his face, instead of inside, chatting with his cousin about whatever it was he wanted to chat about.

"What's up, he not in?" she asked.

"No...he's definitely in there, I saw _that_ much."

Becky frowned, why on earth hadn't Mouse simply walked in, it wasn't exactly as if Professor Carter was a normal teacher...when a feminine laugh followed by a low murmur floated out of the room. Realisation dawned.

"Oh...you _saw_ him...and Professor Grey?"she asked, suddenly understanding the slightly sickened look on her friend's face. He nodded.

"Exactly...I saw him and Minna snogging...on his desk...The images!"

Becky couldn't help but giggle.

"Take it you didn't ask your question then. Wish I'd been here to see your face."

"You really, really don't. Why?!"Mouse groaned, burying his face in his hands melodramatically

"Come on, mebbe the wind'll blow them out your head." Becky said, still laughing.

And it was with such involvement in Mouse's dramatic reconstruction that neither he or Becky realised they had run out of the castle...and into some of the older, snobbish bullying Slytherins.

"Oh look who it is..." A nasal, lazy aristocratic drawl suddenly brought reality to the forefront of Mouse and Becky's minds with a jolt.

"...The blood traitor brat and his mudblood pal." A second, similar drawl followed the first and Mouse groaned inwardly.

_Of all the bigoted idiots to run into...literally._

The two dark haired, hulking seventh years smirked at the younger students.

"Flints..." he said, using all his etiquette training to stay calm, and not do or say something he'd really regret.

"Well Malfoy, aren't you going to introduce us to your little friend?" The older boy loomed over Mouse and Becky, and they each took an involuntary step back.

Lucky we're not actually on the steps any more...Mouse noted randomly.

"Mouse..." Becky's low, panicked whisper returned his focus to the threat in front of him.

"But Dorian, why on earth would you care about the name of some mudblood?"  
"Very true Damien. I'd much rather have some fun, wouldn't you?"

"Mouse...what do they mean?" Becky's voice would have seemed calm, had it not been an octave higher than normal.

"Don't know...hexes we can't counter probably."

"Any ideas then?" Becky's voice was near hysterical now.

"Just one...but it might not work...say after me, Exsterco."

"Eck stair koh? What's that s'posed to do?"

"Uh oh, no time." Mouse saw that the Flint brothers had agreed on a hex, and had started to raise their wands. He grabbed Becky's hand focused on the wand movement Nat had taught him, and with Becky providing a ragged unison, cried,

"Exsterco!"

"Mouse...is it meant to do that?"

He looked up and gave a low whistle.

"If you mean cause insects to become hugely attractive to the victim, then yes"

"Uh oh... I think it just made them angry...run!"

Taking advantage of their already interlinked arms Becky pulled Mouse further into the grounds towards Hagrid's hut.

"It's...no good." Mouse panted. "He's...out."

Becky's response was to swerve behind the hut and into the fringes of the Forbidden Forest.

"Becky, we really shouldn't-"

"Shh!" She held up a finger as the Flints came into view, still surrounded by black cloud of amorous bugs. They each let out breaths they didn't realise they were holding as the brothers turned back the way they had come.

"That was too close..." Becky muttered, then cocked her head suddenly. "Do you hear music?"  
Mouse listened, and realised Becky was right. A lilting, playful tune drifted through the Forest, which simply called the listener to come and dance their cares away.

"Yeah... he said, his face breaking into a smile. He just couldn't help it. Becky caught his arm again, laughing.

"Come on, I want to dance!" she said, and although the rational part of Mouse's mind was questioning their sanity, his body was too interested in the dance.

"My lady." he said, bowing and doffing an imaginary cap.

My lady?

They half ran, half danced into a large, dark clearing, with a smooth pine needle covered floor, where when the sunlight cam through the trees it flickered and dappled through the them in eerie patterns.

So it might have been that as they danced, the music twisting them into complicated steps Mouse knew for a fact he'd never learnt, it might have been that Mouse simply imagined seeing a shadow dart towards Becky. But he was sure he didn't imagine seeing a strange and almost predatory smile spread over Becky's face.

* * *

** A/N Again, I am fully aware of being evil. Fun times. As an interesting aside, I wrote most of this in a converted railway carriage/bunkhouse within walking distance of Loch Shian aka Hogwarts' Loch and the Glenfinnan Viaduct aka where Harry fell out of the Ford Anglia. It was a very nice place to write, just no internet - hence the delay. Oh and one more thing - pretty please review! Concrit, random plot questions suggetions, all are welcome except flamers. :)**


	14. Something Wrong

** A/N **

**Sorry for the delay. In my defence, I was moving back to university this week which was rather time consuming!**

**Deviliyan - I'm glad the story is 'calling' to you. :) Alice - Minna and Nat are my favorite characters to write after Scorpius himself. And you'll definitely like this chapter. Sabrina-Luna-Potter - What did I do? O:)**

* * *

"Becky?"

She turned to see her friend running down the staircase to the boys dorms, his usually pale face oddly red. For some reason, she felt _embarrassed_ as she did.

"Yeah? What do you want, Mouse?" the tenseness in her tone surprised him, but he ploughed on nonetheless.

"You know yesterday, after the Quidditch match and we...we..."

"We what? We came back inside, then went out for walk, what about it?"

"No dancing then?" He mumbled

Becky looked at him quizzically.

"Er what? Are you all right?" She said although in a tone that contained more doubt for his sanity than actual concern. Mouse blushed and shook his head.

"Never mind, come on, we'll miss breakfast." He said, and fled, leaving a bemused Becky in his wake.

After that, the events in the forest gradually faded from Mouse's mind as if they were from a hazy dream he wasn't sure had ever taken place, and so, unsure as to whether the whole episode actually had happened, he decided not to mention it to anyone. Just in case he _was_ crazy.

It wasn't until the whole thing had slipped from Mouse's mind that he, Albus and Rose noticed there was something very, very wrong with Becky.

It wasn't much at first. The way she'd started wearing her hair. The fact she seemed to be _flirting_ with boys in the second and third years every so often. But then she made Rose cry.

Mouse and Al had climbed through the Portrait Hole after yet another detention courtesy of Professor Anderson, the Transfiguration teacher- thanks to their complete lack of practice, and knew instantly something was wrong. Becky was sitting with Chloe Dixon one of the other first year girls, whilst Victoire sat in the corner consoling a tearful Rose, shooting angry glares at Becky that only someone with Veela heritage could ever hope to achieve. Albus made a beeline for his cousins.

"What happened Rosie?" he asked gently.

"Her supposed 'friend' happened." Victoire answered for her icily and Mouse, who until then had been conflicted as who to join, made his decision to join the Weasley clan.

"Becky made her cry?" He said, confused. _What could Becky have done to make _Rose_ cry?_

"She called me ugly." Rose whispered, spitting the words through her clenched teeth, obviously trying to hold back more tears. Or anger.

"What?" Albus and Mouse chorused.

"Why?"

"How?"

"I'll leave you two to help her out now, boys." Victoire said, smiling at their indignation on Rose's behalf. "And I'll go talk to Miss 'Perfect' over there."She shot Becky another dirty look.

"What happened Rosie?" Albus repeated as Victoire stalked across the common room.

"I asked her why she been acting weird lately. And she said it was none of my business, So I said I was her friend and I was worried about her. And she said maybe she didn't want to be my friend any more, since I'm boring, apparently, because I'm always reading, and maybe the reason I always have my nose in a book is so no one can see my face." This prompted another wave of angry tears, and an angry hiss from Albus.

"She did what?" He said, his voice low and level, but with an edge that made it clear he was _this _close to snapping.

"You heard me...what's wrong Mouse?" She said, realising that their friend had been oddly quiet the whole time, and was now looking between Rose and Becky with an almost _guilty_ look on his face.

"I'm not sure it _is_ Becky..."

Rose laughed bitterly.

"Trust me Mouse, it was definitely our so-called friend...I nearly gouged her eyes out. And I can't think why anyone would use something like Polyjuice Potion to make themselves look like a first year."

"Wait here." Mouse and Rose looked on, puzzled as Albus ran over to where James, Lorcan and Lysander were sat, and then as he returned brandishing a battered piece of parchment triumphantly.

Sitting down, he placed his wand on the surface and whispered something to it. Ignoring Mouse's confused look, he examined part of the parchment.

"It's Becky all right, sorry Rose, Mouse."

"Is that the Map?! Never mind. That's not exactly what I meant when I said it might not be Becky..." Mouse shifted in his chair, as Rose and Albus looked at him suspiciously, all thoughts of Becky's cruel words driven out of their heads with this new mystery.

"What then?"

"Not here...you're probably going to be pretty mad at me, and I'm not sure how much of this should be made public..."

"You're not helping yourself any Mouse...Al, are there any empty classrooms near here?"

Albus examined the map again.

"Yup, there's one not far from here. I'll grab the cloak just in case, and then you, Malfoy, are spilling." He shot Scorpius a rather unfriendly glance and he winced.

_This isn't going to be pretty..._

Five minutes later they had successfully sneaked out of the common room. Luckily, Victoire telling Becky off was more interesting to most people in the common room, and so they had managed to leave relatively unnoticed.

Scorpius was beginning to regret suggesting leaving the common room. At least there, there had been witnesses.

"Well, Mouse?" Rose asked, her arms folded.

"I'm not exactly sure what there is to tell..." Rose raised her wand threateningly. "OK, OK, I'll tell you what I can remember...it's all bit hazy." e thought back to the afternoon a couple of weeks before and frowned. "I think Becky might be being possessed."  
"WHAT?!" The cousin's combined shout echoed around the classroom.

_Definitely should have got witnesses...then they couldn't have actually killed me..._

"What do you mean possessed?!" Rose.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Albus.

"Or at least a teacher! Mouse!" Rose looked at him as if he'd just told her that the sound of Fwooper song was actually quite soothing. Horrified, and very concerned for his sanity.

"Why didn't you tell _us_, mate?" Albus asked again, his eyes and voice both betraying his hurt.

"Because I wasn't sure there was anything to tell!" Scorpius shouted defensively, then slumped forward against the table and sighed. "I didn't want you to think I was mental...or making stuff up. And asking for help isn't exactly something a Malfoy does...it's not _pureblood._" He sighed again, then buried his face in his hands, until a nudge in his ribs made him sit up again, startled

"You, my friend, are an idiot." Albus said, as he perched on the table next to Mouse, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Did you say anything to Becky?" Rose asked, as she slipped into the seat at his other side.

"Yeah...but she looked at me like I was insane...and since she was _there_ you know? I didn't want to say anything to you guys. And it was weird...I mean we were _dancing_ in the _Forbidden Forest_. How is that normal? And afterwards it was really hazy...like I was trying to see the memory through a veil, or smoke or something."

"Huh. See what you mean mate." Albus said grinning.

"Hey!"

"Hmm...You still should have told someone though Mouse, Professor Carter maybe? He is your cousin." Rose frowned, her chin resting in the palm of her hand as she contemplated the problem. "I think we should tell him anyway, he is the DADA professor, and he did ask us to tell him about stuff like this. Mouse." She gave him a pointed look and he slumped again.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Scorpius groaned

"Nope." Albus said, giving him a friendly punch to the shoulder.

Albus checked the map again, grinning at Mouse's awed expression.

"Looks like we're clear, and he's in his rooms with Professor Grey...that's weird."

"What is?" Rose asked as she shook the cloak out ready to hide under it again.

"It looks like Professor Grey is on _top_ of him."

"Oh God...We _knock_ then. Loudly." Mouse muttered looking faintly nauseous.

"I still don't think this is a good idea..." Mouse whispered as Rose slipped out of the invisibility cloak to knock on the door of the DADA office. Their way had been mercifully free of patrolling teachers, Filch or Mrs Norris, thanks to the map. As the door of the office swung open, Mouse choice to deliberately ignore the fact that Nat's hair was very tousled and the fact it looked like his robe had been hastily thrown on in the last few seconds. Or that, further into the office, Minna looked like she was buttoning up her shirt.

"Can we- I help you?" Nat said, dryly, frowning slightly.

"It's me, Professor. Mouse that is." Mouse said, glaring at his friends as they sniggered at his clumsy wording.

The slightly disgruntled look on Nat's face eased into a bemused smile.

"Mouse? And friends as well by the laughter? Shouldn't you three be in bed?"

Mouse swallowed, then stumbled forward as Rose gave him a little push

"We need to talk to you."

"Now?" It was clear that although he was perfectly happy to hear what Mouse had to say, it could have come at a better time.

"Yes Professor, now. It's important." Rose said, ignoring the gapes of her cousin and friend.

"You had better come in then." Nat said, sighing.

"Hey kids." Minna said, rolling her eyes and muttering something under breath that sounded oddly like 'and just when it was getting good' . "Where's the fourth Mouseket – Becky?" she hastily corrected, blushing slightly as she perched on the end of Nat's desk.

"That's why we're here."

"Has something happened between the four of you? I'm sorry Mouse but that's for your head of House to sort out, not us, we don't do pastoral."

"Nat!" Minna scolded. She looked at Mouse and his friends searchingly, noticing Rose's tear stained eyes, Mouse's half guilty, half embarrassed posture and Albus' fidgets. Ex-journalists did tend to notice these things, after all. "It's more than that, isn't it?"

Mouse nodded. "We think it might be," he dropped his voice in to a low whisper. "Siren related."

Nat leaned forward, intrigued.

"How so?"

"Mouse go on." Rose gave him a little nudge, and he looked up reluctantly.

"I think the Siren might be possessing Becky because she's been acting weird ever since we ran away to hide from some bullies in the Forbidden Forest and we ended up doing some weird dance that I _know_ I've never done before and just before the end Becky had this really weird smile and now she can't remember any of the dancing and since then she's been acting really weird and she made Rose cry." Mouse finished with a huge gasp for air.

"Whoa, slow down!" Nat joked, holding up a hand in a 'stop' gesture. "Let me get this straight. You think your friend might be being possessed."

"Yes."

"By the Siren."

"Yes."

"Because you went into the Forbidden Forest, ended up dancing, and since then she's been acting strangely."

"That's about it." Mouse confirmed.

"And she made Rose cry."

"Al!" Rose hissed at her cousin, who gave her his best 'What?' shrug.

Minna had slipped of the desk and started pacing, and muttering to herself as she did so.

"Are you sure it's not Professor Grey who's the crazy one?" Albus whispered.

"I heard that." The two Professors chorused. Minna spun round to face the rest of the room.

"You know, it's not actually all that far fetched...I definitely saw some sort of Shadow leave the room on Halloween..." Mouse winced as he remembered the to which she was referring. "and if you were _dancing_ that would suggest that some form of music based magic was being used to control you somehow, which is consistent with what we we know, as is the fact that the one directly affected has no clear memory of the event...that combined with Becky's recent erratic behaviour...that would definitely suggest some form of outside influence if not a direct possession...Mouse did you see a Shadow? What?"

This last was directed to her fiancé, who was facing towards her with a mixture of amusement and exasperation.

"I'll just leave, shall I?"

Minna rolled her eyes again then turned to Mouse, who looked slightly overwhelmed.

_I forgot how full on Minna in _Sherlock_ mode is..._

"Mouse?"

"Huh? Oh right, shadow..." he frowned, trying to pin down the elusive memory. "I think...um maybe?"

"What I wouldn't give to be able to use a Pensieve right now..." Nat grumbled darkly massaging his temples. "The thing is, even if it is the Siren, we don't know what she wants." He sighed, deeply unhappy. Minna sat down next to him, slipping her hand into his as she did. "We don't want to spook her, and if you, or Min and I confront Becky, then we don't know what would happen."

"So we just let her keep controlling Becky?" Mouse asked, obviously unimpressed.

"We can't do much else kiddo..." Minna said reaching her free hand over the table to give Mouse's arm a pat. "If we spook the Siren, that could hurt Becky even more."

Nat looked up suddenly.

"Albus."

"Yes sir?" Al said, surprised to be called on.

"When I did Auror training...not that I stayed the course, your dad mentioned something about knowing someone who was possessed, I don't suppose you know who that was?"

"My mum." he said quietly.

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that."

"I said, my mum. She was the one that got possessed in her second year."

Nat blinked.

"Right. Wasn't expecting that, to be honest. Could you possibly write to your dad and mum for me then, and see if she knows anything that might help us here?"

"I could try...she doesn't exactly like talking about it, not a surprise I guess, but if I say it's really important I think she would. And not ask as many questions as Aunty 'Mione." The last sentence was said so quietly that even Nat struggled to catch with his acute hearing.

This plan of action meant that Albus and Mouse left Nat's office, feeling, if not better but at least filled with a sense of purpose. Rose on the other hand lingered for a moment to ask Minna a question that had been simmering in her brain since Becky had triggered the whole off earlier in the day.

"Professor, could maybe talk with you after class tomorrow?"

If Minna looked surprised, she didn't show it, and nodded before she felt a large, strong arm encircle her waist as its partner shut the door behind them.

"Now." Nat murmured, his breath tickling Minna's neck. "Where were we?"

* * *

**A/N yeah Minna and Nat were so doing what you think they were. (Cue Mr Bean Face)**

**So...I now have a dilemma. I'm coming up to the Christmas section. I have another chapter already written, but after that nada.**

**I can either carry as I have been doing, with sporadic updates when I've written the next chapter. OR go on hiatus for a short while, write a lot of the story. Then, in November time, when Christmas chapters will be a bit more seasonal, continue with regular updates which fit the time of year a little better. LET ME KNOW PLEASE - review, PM me whatever. Or just do that anyway?**


	15. Information

**A/N I took all the (three) reviews on board, (thats Devilyian21, Tom and sabrina-luna-potter - I know you were only joking, hun)and had a think. But... as my writers block has sort of gone away, at least I have solid ideas for the next chapter and so for the mo will be carrying on with irregular updates. I'll just have to write it in the dark with Christmas music on :D. Anyways, here's the next chapter, I don't own Harry Potter, enjoy!**

* * *

"It's here." Albus said as he sat down next to Rose and Mouse by the fire, and both looked up expectantly at the rolled up parchment in his hand.

He had written to his mum straight after their meeting with Nat and Minna, and it had taken two agonising day's for the response to come back.

"Read it out then!" Rose said, bossily.

Mouse sniggered as Albus looked at her.

"Yes _Miss. _Okay..." He cleared his throat and began to read aloud.

"_'Dear Albus,_

_I'm not quite sure I know why you're asking about how it feels to be possessed. And frankly, I don't think I want to. In any case I'm not falling for the 'it's for a school project' line one bit. But, and this is the only reason I'm telling you this, is because you seemed genuinely worried in your letter and your dad seems to think it's to do with what you mad lot ended up involved in at Halloween, and can I just say, I am still not happy with you about that young man! We will be having _words_ when you get home for Christmas. Anyway, that's enough mum stuff._

_Possession isn't an easy topic for me to talk about, and I don't think it helps that I was possessed by a certain Dark Lord that your dad ended up killing._

"Your mum was possessed by _Voldemort?!" _

"Shhh!"

_'The thing is, you don't really have a memory of being possessed. You just get large patches of your memory missing, and I often ended up coming to, as it were somewhere I had no memory of going to. _

"That bit's like you Mouse!"

"Great..."

"Carry on reading Al!"

"Sor-ree! Jeez. Ahem."

_'There were other things too, like 'waking up' with blood and chicken feathers (the crow of a rooster kills a Basilisk) on my robes and no memory whatsoever of how they got there. That was probably the worst part. _

_Anyway, I really, really, hope that you were only asking because you wanted to rule it out and not that you know someone who you think might be possessed. Gawd. In these situations I envy muggle parents...Unfortunately you are your dad's son, which no doubt means you have somehow found yourself some sort of danger, although according to mum's clock you're not in actual mortal peril at the moment. Excuse me while I have a nervous breakdown after writing that. Stay safe, and if you can't manage that, please don't try and do anything stupid, Al. _

_Love you, and we can't wait 'til Christmas either _

_Mum xxx_

_**She says that now**_**_but just wait 'til January - Dad_**

_P.S. Rose, of course we can talk about that 'stuff' over Christmas, and why you wouldn't want to talk about it with your mum. She's a wonderful person, but you're right she's not the best person to talk about it with. Maybe Auntie Phlegm might have some tips as well. See you soon sweetheart.'_

"What's with the P.S?" Albus asked his cousin curiously.

Rose smiled enigmatically.

"Not much. I wrote too, that's all."

Albus and Mouse looked at each other and rolled their eyes. If Rose wanted her secrets, they both knew that it wouldn't be worth the effort to find them out; she could be more enigmatic than a Sphinx when she wanted to.

The rest of November passed with little incident. Professor Longbottom had finally allowed Mouse and Albus back on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, after six weeks of constant begging and immaculate behaviour records. However, thanks to the driving sleet which had plagued the Gryffindor practices, through which Mouse and Albus did practically nothing except try and hold onto their brooms with frozen fingers, Mouse reflected that Professor Longbottom was possibly highly sadistic, and that maybe they shouldn't have begged quite so _hard_.

The worst part was that there had been no change in Becky's behaviour, unless it had worsened, although her new found 'friendship' with Chloe Dixon seemed to have become rather rocky.

Neither Mouse, Rose or Albus, had spoken to Becky since the argument, and it made Comparative Cultures very awkward. If Professor Longbottom had noticed they weren't partnering with Becky in Herbology, he chose not to comment. But it nearly caused a disaster in Potions...

"Honestly I've never seen such a ridiculous display of ineptitude in all my years! What on earth did you think you were doing?"

"Sorry Professor." Both Becky and Mouse muttered heads hung low, as the remains of their shared cauldron smoked sadly.

"Sorry is not what I asked either of you!" Professor Hendricks turned to Mouse, eyes flashing, nostrils flaring. "Don't tell me you added twice the usual amount of antimony."

Becky and Mouse looked at each other guiltily, eyes wide as they realised their mistake.

"I added the right amount Professor, honest!" Mouse said, feeling horrible as he realised this meant he was essentially grassing on Becky.

"But I did as well Professor..." Becky said, quietly, sheepishly.

Hendricks glared at them again

_Great...now we're _really _in the dragon dung_.

"_Why_?" The professor's voice was dangerously low as she looked between the two first-years.

"We've not been speaking, Professor. I'm sorry. It was my fault. I should have asked Mouse if he'd put the antimony in first."

Mouse looked at her aghast. First he'd told on her, and now she was covering for him. Hendricks sighed noisily, a hand held up to her forehead.

"That is _exactly_ why you are _supposed_ leave your petty squabbles at the door in this room. You are just lucky no one was injured." she took in Becky's singed robes and Mouse's lack of eyebrows. "Except yourselves and your property. You will be reimbursing each other for the damages caused and I expect to see you here tomorrow evening at 6 o'clock sharp, and you will serve detention every evening until I feel you have learned your lesson."

Mouse thought about protesting, but didn't bother.

_She'd only think I was a brat. And since I'm reserve I can't imagine she'd let me off for Quidditch..._

"Understood?"

"Yes Professor."

As Mouse and Becky left to go Charms (the telling off from Hendricks had taken all of their break time), Becky took a breath as if she was going to say something, then frowned as if she had never intended to open her mouth in the first place.

Mouse spent the rest of the day distracted. Luckily, however, both Professor Sinistra and Nat were sensitive not to bring up his more than usual lack of focus, and in his DADA class, lack of skill.

All in all, Mouse thought he'd never been so glad to leave Nat's classroom when the bell _finally_ sounded.

"What's up Mouse?" Rose asked after they had returned their bags to their respective dormitories and found their usual corner in the Common Room. "You're not still mad about the exploding cauldron, are you?"

Mouse leant back in his chair and gave a huge sigh.

"Not really. Well, not just."

"Not just?" Albus asked, cocking is head to one side.

"Becky _covered_ for me. Took the blame for me in Potions. Then I thought she was going to say something, but it was like someone hit her with an _Obliviate_.

Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Interesting. But cheer up Mouse - there's not exactly a lot we can do. Anyway, I had an idea about your Forest adventure."

"I really wish you wouldn't call it that..." Mouse complained.

"What did you have an idea about oh most almighty and enlightened cousin?" Al asked, grinning.

"Shut up Al. My _idea_ was to ask Hagrid."

"Hagrid?" the boys chorused, glancing at each other in confusion.

"Who knows the forest better than anyone? Who might probably know if weird things, like disembodied shadows have been floating around in it?"

"Hagrid!" Al said happily.

"Oh..." Mouse said latching on to Rose's thought process.

* * *

The little cottage looked very welcoming in the foul November sleet, and the three of them nearly ran to its door, which swung open almost immediately.

"Hello you lot, been a while! Come in and have a brew? Kettles just boiled." Hagrid beamed at the three of them, his arm held out to welcome them in.

"I still think this is weird." Mouse whispered to Albus as they sat down, unwinding scarves and loosening cloak fastenings.

"Here yer are then." said Hagrid, plonking down three steaming earthenware mugs on the table. "Yeh've all bin well, I hope? I'd have invited you again sooner, but what with teachin' and all, I've been pretty busy. What abou' you, Mouse? Keeping out o' trouble after Halloween? Funny business, that was."

Mouse blushed.

"Er, yes, Professor."

"Prefessor? Call me Hagrid like yer friends do, I've told you an' the lass that enough. Speakin' of, where is she Albus, Rosie? Yeh've not fallen out with her have you?"

"Um she sort of fell out with us Hagrid. She's not been herself recently." Albus said hurriedly, seeing Rose's face darken at the mention of Becky. Becky might have been being controlled by an ancient dark witch, but Rose was still angry with the other girl.

"Ah well, yeh'll make up soon enough no doubt." Hagrid said, nodding his head sagely. "I remember your Mum and Dad Rosie, spent half their schooldays arguin' and the other half not speaking to each other after third year. An' now look at 'em!"

"Maybe." Rose said mulishly.

"I'm sure you're right Hagrid." Albus said, trying to hide his smile at Rose's glower.

They were quiet for a while, as Mouse tried to push Killer, Hagrid's dog off his lap, her slobbering chops leaving a glistening trail over his robes. Rose and Albus were having a whispered conversation, trying to work out who should broach the subject first.

"A'right you two, what's the matter?" Hagrid eventually said, smiling as they abruptly stopped, blushing in embarrassment.

"We were wondering whether you could help us with something, Hagrid. See, Mouse here reckons he saw something in the Forest not so long ago, and we were wondering, since you know it better than _anyone,_ if you'd noticed anything strange lately." Rose said, seeing Albus wasn't going to speak any time soon.

"Get on with yeh!" Hagrid said, blushing himself. "Hang on, what were yeh doing in the Forest?"

"We weren't exactly in the forest." Mouse spoke up, seeing Hagrid looked unlikely to tell them anything if he thought they'd broken the rules. Or at least Nat and Minna's Rule No.1

_Don't get caught._

"We were on the edge of the Forest, Becky and I, and we thought we saw something strange. A shadow or something, but it didn't look like it _belong_ to anything... that must sound ridiculous." Mouse finished, ignoring Al and Rose's bemused looks, as they both knew this differed vastly from the story he'd told them.

Hagrid leant forward, making the table creak alarmingly, and rubbed his beard.

"Well." he eventually said. "I don't think I've seen anythin' like that, but the animals have seemed a bit edgy lately. S'pose I could ask the centaurs if they've seen summat." he carried on in a lower voice musing to himself. "Not they probably will've done, mind you. Usually too focused on the stars to see what's under their noses."

Mouse, Rose and Albus looked at each other, and tried very hard not to laugh.

"Anyway, that aside, how've yeh been doin' I hear you two lad's have got yourselves back on the Quidditch team."

The resulting talk had the added effect of driving more unpleasant matters from the three friends minds, and instead created a warm cosy feeling, in which bad things didn't seem quite as threatening. It wasn't until much later, when Hagrid gave a cry of 'blimey, it's almost dark out! You three better get back to the castle before you miss yer dinner!' that they finally left. It was on the way back to the castle that Rose broached a topic that had been nagging at her since the moment had happened.

"All right Mouse, why didn't you tell Hagrid what really happened? You _can_ trust him you know."

Mouse looked at her surprised, then realised what she meant.

"_You_ can trust him. He likes you, and your families. Unfortunately, I think my father was rather awful to him when he was here, and I don't suppose my grandfather was much better. I didn't know whether Hagrid would have told us if a) he knew Becky and I had actually broken the rules, and b) If he knew everything that had happened,"

"And as much as Hagrid's awesome Rose, you know he's not exactly great at keeping his mouth shut – Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt 'Mione managed to get half the stuff they knew about the Philosopher's stone from him." Albus pointed out practically.

Mouse raised his eyebrows.

"That's a new one."

Albus grinned at him.

"Like I said back in September, dad doesn't like us bragging...but if you ask very nicely, I might tell some of the other stuff dad's told me later. It's pretty cool."

Rose rolled her eyebrows and then ran up the steps to the entrance hall.

"You can tell Mouse your over exaggerated stories later Al, come on, I'm hungry and if we don't hurry up, all the decent food will be gone."

As they ran into the Great Hall, laughing, none of them noticed a blonde Gryffindor first year looking at them a wistful expression on her face.

* * *

**A/N So, another chapter of plot thickening, don't worry stuff will start happening soon, I promise! Please read, review, and PM me with any suggestions for side plots you might have, something to do with pranks, more of a certain character, something you like, something you hate. Til next time!**


End file.
